


Finrod's Song : English translation of Russian lyrics

by bunn



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunn/pseuds/bunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Finrod Felagund went to his fate, how he battled with Sauron and fell, and how Luthien came and did what he could not. </p><p>This is an English translation,  presented side by side with Russian and transliterated lyrics of the Finrod Zong musical created by the creative organization <a href="http://www.tample.ru/">Temple</a>.  Finrod Zong was written in 2001 by Larisa Bocharova (Laura) and Lina Vorobyova (Iovin).   This translation was written for English speakers who want to enjoy the songs on <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SNAyKRHPaiE">Youtube video</a>  (or indeed the live shows which are still run by Tample.ru ).</p><p>Because this work is by its nature presented in three parallel columns, it may be hard to read on smaller phone screens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finrod's Song : English translation of Russian lyrics

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Finrods Song](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/222793) by Larisa Bocharova (Laura) and Lina Vorobyova (Iovin). 



> When I saw the Finrod's Song musical via youtube video, I really wanted to understand it properly! I ran the lyrics through three translators and a dictionary, then I combined these to make a coherent English version. I was aiming for something that made sense with Silmarillion canon, that used Tolkienien language, and where possible, matched word-sounds and rhyme. 
> 
> Huge thanks to Jenny Read and Rina Blackcat who both put in heroic amounts of effort wrangling verses, helped me wrestle with conundrums such as ‘the fear that lives only in underpants’, to understand the implications of so very many baffling word-choices, and determine exactly whose armies are whose, and also plunged fearlessly into formatting and debate on obscure bits of Silmarillion lore. This work definitely wouldn’t exist without them. 
> 
> Any remaining mistakes, are of course, my own. I apologise to both of them for the points at which I insisted on using the wording I thought read most fluently, even if the translation was a little less literal sometimes (and particularly to Rina, who ended up working on all the most abstract, poetic and confusing bits) . 
> 
> I really hope we've done justice to the original.

### 1\. Баллада Галадриэли.

 

**Галадриэль:**  
Ты скажи мне, вереск, скажи,  
Зелен ли твой летний наряд?  
Лёгок ли цветущий твой плат,  
Под которым спит мой брат,  
Мой любимый брат, все простивший брат?

 Ты скажи мне, Память, скажи,  
Как он бросил все, что имел,  
Свет какой звезды в нем горел?  
Как предвидеть он посмел  
Общий наш удел, проклятый удел?

 

**Финрод:**  
Смотри, сестра, смотри, на мне любовь оставит шрам.  
Беда и боль вдали - ноги моей не будет там!

**Галадриэль:**  
Но я сказала: Брат, мы все-таки пойдём вперёд.  
У нас надежды нет, но там, вдали, горит восход.  
Ты скажи мне, берег, скажи,  
Как мы отреклись от Даров,  
Как мы потеряли наш кров...  
И под горечью утрат  
Шёл вперёд мой брат, мой любимый брат.

Ты скажи мне, Слава, скажи,  
Что могла ты нам предложить?  
Ты встречала нас в цвете лжи,  
В клевете чужих наград.  
...И, смотря назад, мне сказал мой брат:

 

**Финрод:**  
Смотри, сестра, смотри, с Гордыней обвенчалась Смерть.  
Здесь нужно быть, как все. Боюсь, мне это не суметь.

**Галадриэль:**  
Но я сказала: Брат, мы всё-таки пойдуём вперёд.  
Над нами день угас, но там, вдали, горит восход.

  
Ты скажи мне, Верность, скажи,  
Чем ты покоряешь сердца?  
Почему с тобой до конца  
Был единственный мой брат,  
Мой любимый брат,  
Все простивший брат?.

 

Ты скажи мне, Гибель, скажи,  
Как среди теней и снегов  
Слышал он твой сумрачный зов?  
Как меня сильнее был  
Шелест твоих крыл, беспощадных крыл.

  
Смотри, мой брат, смотри, покоя сердцу не найти.  
вперед, проходит Одна душа у нас - но как же разнятся пути!  
Но там в конце разлук, в краю без горя и невзгод  
Над встречей наших рук зажжется золотой восход.

  | 

### 1\. Ballada Galadrieli.

 

**Galadriel':**  
Ty skazhi mne, veresk, skazhi,  
Zelen li tvoy letniy naryad?  
Lyogok li tsvetushchiy tvoy plat,  
Pod kotorym spit moy brat,  
Moy lyubimyy brat, vse prostivshiy brat?

Ty skazhi mne, Pamyat', skazhi,  
Kak on brosil vse, chto imel,  
Svet kakoy zvezdy v nem gorel?  
Kak predvidet' on posmel  
Obshchiy nash udel, proklyatyy udel?

 

**Finrod:**  
Smotri, sestra, smotri, na mne lyubov' ostavit shram.  
Beda i bol' vdali - nogi moyey ne budet tam!

**Galadriel':**  
No ya skazala: Brat, my vse-taki poydyom vperyod.  
U nas nadezhdy net, no tam, vdali, gorit voskhod.  
Ty skazhi mne, bereg, skazhi,  
Kak my otreklis' ot Darov,  
Kak my poteryali nash krov...  
I pod gorech'yu utrat  
Shol vperyod moy brat, moy lyubimyy brat.

Ty skazhi mne, Slava, skazhi,  
Chto mogla ty nam predlozhit'?  
Ty vstrechala nas v tsvete lzhi,  
V klevete chuzhikh nagrad.  
...I, smotrya nazad, mne skazal moy brat:

  
  
**Finrod:**  
Smotri, sestra, smotri, s Gordyney obvenchalas' Smert'.  
Zdes' nuzhno byt', kak vse. Boyus', mne eto ne sumet'.

**Galadriel':**  
No ya skazala: Brat, ya vsyo-taki poydu vperyod.  
U nas nadezhdy net, no tam, vdali, gorit voskhod.

  
Ty skazhi mne, Vernost', skazhi,  
Chem ty pokoryayesh' serdtsa?  
Pochemu s toboy do kontsa  
Byl yedinstvennyy moy brat,  
Moy lyubimyy brat,  
Vse prostivshiy brat?.

 

Ty skazhi mne, Gibel', skazhi,  
Kak sredi teney i snegov  
Slyshal on tvoy sumrachnyy zov?  
Kak menya sil'neye byl  
Shelest tvoikh kryl, besposhchadnykh kryl.

  
Smotri, moy brat, smotri, pokoya serdtsu ne nayti.  
vpered, prokhodit Odna dusha u nas - no kak zhe raznyatsya puti!  
No tam v kontse razluk, v krayu bez gorya i nevzgod  
Nad vstrechey nashikh ruk zazhzhetsya zolotoy voskhod.

| 

### 1\. The Ballad of Galadriel

 

**Galadriel :**  
Tell me Heather, tell me,  
Whether your leaves are summer-green?  
Do your blooms hang lightly,  
where my brother sleeps?  
My beloved brother, my brother who forgives all?

  
Tell me, Memory, tell me,  
How he threw in everything he had,  
How he burned like a star?  
As I foresaw, he took the dare  
To risk our fate, the curse upon our lot?

**  
Finrod :**  
See, sister, see, my love will leave me scarred.  
Grief and pain await us - I do not wish to go there!

**Galadriel :**  
but I said : Brother, our way still lies ahead.  
Here we have no hope, but far away, sunrise lights the sky.  
Tell me, O shores of the sea  
how we renounced our heritage  
how we lost our homes  
And in the bitterness of loss  
Went on, my brother, my beloved brother.

Tell me, Glory, tell me,  
Tell me what did you offer us?  
You met us with rose-tinted lies  
Promised renown in other’s eyes  
And looking back, my brother said to me:

  
  
**Finrod:**  
See, sister, see, Pride is wed to death.  
Here we must be humble. I fear I cannot do it.

**Galadriel:**  
But I said, Brother, we must still go on.  
Here the Day is done, yet far ahead, sunrise lights the sky.

  
Tell me, Loyalty, tell me,  
How did you conquer the heart?  
Why were you forsaken by all  
Save only my brother,  
my beloved brother,  
My all-forgiven brother?

 

Tell me, Death, tell me,  
How among the shadows and the snows  
he heard your grim call?  
How I had no power against your wings  
The rustle of your wings, merciless wings.

  
See, my brother, see, the heart cannot find its peace.  
We have one soul, but how different our paths must be!  
But there at the end of all partings, beyond all sorrow and adversity  
our hands will meet once more in the light of a golden sunrise.  
  
---|---|---  
  
### 2\. Клятва сыновей Феанора

**Келегорм, Куруфин, Карантир:**

Древняя клятва ведет за собою наш род.  
Древняя клятва связала нас кровью чужой.  
Древняя клятва сильнее родства, крепче стали ангбандских ворот -  
Но это наш бой.  
Это наш бой.  
Это наш бой.  
Укравший камни - умрет.

 

Звездные камни - наш светоч, наш дар и позор.  
Свет их теперь оскверняет корона Врага.  
Звездные камни в руках наших стиснуть клялись мы тебе, Феанор,  
Не правда ли, брат?  
Ответь мне, мой брат,  
Когда же, мой брат,  
За все поплатится вор?

 

Узники слова, бредем через ночь -  
Судьба направляет шаг,  
И всякий, кто встанет у нас на пути  
За нами уйдет во мрак.

 

Светом венца звездного свода,  
Кровью отца, именем рода,  
Клятву даю в сердце у Ночи -  
То, что отец начал, закончить!  
Клятву скрепить о Сильмариллах  
Вас призываем, Древние Силы!  
Кровью свинец в жилах прольется,  
Если святыня к нам не вернется!  
Прокляты будут руки любые,  
Что прикоснуться к камням решили!  
Стуком сердец выкуем молот -  
Вражий венец будет расколот!

 

Будь мне свидетель, западный ветер -  
Клятва дана!  
Пусть мне напомнят горькие волны -  
Клятва дана!  
Бейся о знамя, ярое пламя -  
Клятва дана!

Только одна у нас ныне надежда,  
Клятва дана, но земля нас не держит...

 

Гибнут дававшие клятву один за одним.  
Видно, была тяжела она нам семерым.  
Звездные камни в руках наших стиснуть  
клялись мы тебе, Феанор  
И тот, кто в живых,  
Остался в живых,  
За всех остальных  
Исполнит наш договор.

  
Гончими псами летим через ночь по следу своих утрат.  
Путь безнадежен, но так суждено  
\- мы знаем об этом, брат,  
Не правда ли, брат?  
Ответь мне, мой брат,  
Когда же, мой брат?...

| 

### 2\. Klyatva synovey Feanora

 

**Kelegorm , Kurufin , Karantir:**

Drevnyaya klyatva vedet za soboyu nash rod.  
Drevnyaya klyatva svyazala nas krov'yu chuzhoy.  
Drevnyaya klyatva sil'neye rodstva, krepche stali angbandskikh vorot -  
No eto nash boy.  
Eto nash boy.  
Eto nash boy.  
Ukravshiy kamni - umret.

 

Zvezdnyye kamni - nash svetoch, nash dar i pozor.  
Svet ikh teper' oskvernyayet korona Vraga.  
Zvezdnyye kamni v rukakh nashikh stisnut' klyalis' my tebe, Feanor,  
Ne pravda li, brat?  
Otvet' mne, moy brat,  
Kogda zhe, moy brat,  
Za vse poplatitsya vor?

 

Uzniki slova, bredem cherez noch' -  
Sud'ba napravlyayet shag,  
I vsyakiy, kto vstanet u nas na puti  
Za nami uydet vo mrak.

  
Svetom ventsa zvezdnogo svoda,  
Krov'yu ottsa, imenem roda,  
Klyatvu dayu v serdtse u Nochi -  
To, chto otets nachal, zakonchit'!  
Klyatvu skrepit' o Sil'marillakh  
Vas prizyvayem, Drevniye Sily!  
Krov'yu svinets v zhilakh prol'yetsya,  
Yesli svyatynya k nam ne vernetsya!  
Proklyaty budut ruki lyubyye,  
Chto prikosnut'sya k kamnyam reshili!  
Stukom serdets vykuyem molot -  
Vrazhiy venets budet raskolot!

 

  
Bud' mne svidetel', zapadnyy veter -  
Klyatva dana!  
Pust' mne napomnyat gor'kiye volny -  
Klyatva dana!  
Beysya o znamya, yaroye plamya -  
Klyatva dana!

Tol'ko odna u nas nyne nadezhda,  
Klyatva dana, no zemlya nas ne derzhit...

 

Gibnut davavshiye klyatvu odin za odnim.  
Vidno, byla tyazhela ona nam semerym.  
Zvezdnyye kamni v rukakh nashikh stisnut'  
klyalis' my tebe, Feanor -  
I tot, kto v zhivykh,  
Ostalsya v zhivykh,  
Za vsekh ostal'nykh  
Ispolnit nash dogovor.

  
Gonchimi psami letim cherez noch' po sledu svoikh utrat.  
Put' beznadezhen, no tak suzhdeno  
\- my znayem ob etom, brat,  
Ne pravda li, brat?  
Otvet' mne, moy brat,  
Kogda zhe, moy brat?...

  | 

### 2\. Oath of the sons of Fëanor

 

**Celegorm, Curufin, Caranthir:**  
  
An ancient oath binds our family  
An ancient oath binds us to another’s blood.  
Our ancient oath is the strongest bond, stronger than Angband’s gates  
But this is our fight.  
This is our fight.  
This is our fight.  
The thief of the Jewels will die.

 

The star stones - our beacon, our gift, our shame.  
Now they light only the defiled crown of the Enemy.  
Bring the star stones into our hands, we swore we would take them, Fëanor,  
Is that not the truth, brothers?  
Tell me my brothers  
When, my brothers  
When will the thief repay all?

 

Prisoners of our words, we trudge through the night  
Fate guides our steps  
And anyone who gets in our way...  
Will follow us into darkness.

  
By the crown of light in the vault of stars  
By our father’s blood, in the name of our kin  
We give our oath, in the heart of Night  
What our father began, we will end!  
We seal our oath on the Silmarils  
And call the ancient power to witness!  
We will shed all the blood in our veins  
To bring the sacred things back to us!  
Our curse shall fall on any hand  
that choses to take or hold the jewels!  
heart shall hammer like a forge -  
The Enemy’s crown will be shattered!

 

We call as our witness, the West Wind  
The oath is given!  
Let us remember the bitter waves  
the oath is given!  
Writhe on our banner, fierce flame  
The oath is given!

Now we have but one hope  
The oath is given, but the world rejects us...

 

One by one, this terrible oath claims our lives.  
It was hard on the seven of us.  
To grasp the star stones in our hands,  
we swore to you, Fëanor,  
And the ones that survive  
the ones still alive  
For all the rest  
Will fulfil our pact

  
As hounds on a dark trail, hunting our loss  
Hopeless, yet following our fate,  
\- we know this, brothers,  
Is that not the truth, brothers?  
Tell me my brothers,  
When shall we find them, my brothers?  
  
---|---|---  
  
### 4.Дуэт Тингола и Мелиан

  
**Тингол:**  
Славно дни мои в лесах текли  
В Дориате на краю земли,  
Вместе с милою супругой,  
С дочерью любимой от войны вдали.  
Но теперь нарушил мой покой  
Некий Берен, молодой герой:  
Сердце дочери похитил,  
Этим оскорбил смертельно нас с женой.

 

**Мелиан:**  
Милый мой супруг, не спеши судить.  
Наш с тобою брак тоже был неравен.  
Воду и огонь не соединить -  
Но любовь бывает сильнее правил.

 

**Тингол:**  
Он сословья второсортного,  
Но разгневает и мертвого.  
За душою ни гроша,  
В кармане ни шиша, а гордость - о-го-го!

 

**Мелиан:**  
Милый мой супруг, много лет назад  
Ты был также горд, и страной не правил,  
Но меня пленил твой беспечный взгляд  
Ведь любовь бывает сильнее правил.

**Тингол:**  
У меня другое мнение!  
Это было исключение.  
Я - бессмертное творенье Эру,  
С человеком не равняй меня.

**Мелиан:**  
Милый мой супруг, ты, конечно, прав,  
Но о людях мы ничего не знаем.  
Короток их век, но мятежен нрав.  
Их судьба не ниже, она - иная...

**Тингол:**  
Я не зря его отправил в путь  
Подвиг совершить какой-нибудь!  
Звездный камень из короны вражьей  
Я его послал вернуть.

   
**Мелиан:**  
Милый мой супруг, милый мой супруг...

 

**Тингол:**  
Я его послал, я его послал!  
Послал! Послал! (уходят под руку)

**Мелиан:**  
Милый мой супруг, милый мой супруг...

  
**Тингол:**  
Я его послал, я его послал!  
Послал! Послал!  
Послал! Послал!

  | 

### 4.Duet Tingola i Melian

  
**Tingol:**  
Slavno dni moi v lesakh tekli  
V Doriate na krayu zemli,  
Vmeste s miloyu suprugoy,  
S docher'yu lyubimoy ot voyny vdali.  
No teper' narushil moy pokoy  
Nekiy Beren, molodoy geroy:  
Serdtse docheri pokhitil,  
Etim oskorbil smertel'no nas s zhenoy.

 

**Melian:**  
Milyy moy suprug, ne speshi sudit'.  
Nash s toboyu brak tozhe byl neraven.  
Vodu i ogon' ne soyedinit' -  
No lyubov' byvayet sil'neye pravil.

 

**Tingol:**  
On soslov'ya vtorosortnogo,  
No razgnevayet i mertvogo.  
Za dushoyu ni grosha,  
V karmane ni shisha, a gordost' - o-go-go!

 

**Melian:**  
Milyy moy suprug, mnogo let nazad  
Ty byl takzhe gord, i stranoy ne pravil,  
No menya plenil tvoy bespechnyy vzglyad  
Ved' lyubov' byvayet sil'neye pravil.

**Tingol:**  
U menya drugoye mneniye!  
Eto bylo isklyucheniye.  
YA - bessmertnoye tvoren'ye Eru,  
S chelovekom ne ravnyay menya.

**Melian:**  
Milyy moy suprug, ty, konechno, prav,  
No o lyudyakh my nichego ne znayem.  
Korotok ikh vek, no myatezhen nrav.  
Ikh sud'ba ne nizhe, ona - inaya...

**Tingol:**  
YA ne zrya yego otpravil v put'  
Podvig sovershit' kakoy-nibud'!  
Zvezdnyy kamen' iz korony vrazh'yey  
YA yego poslal vernut'.

  
**Melian:**  
Milyy moy suprug, milyy moy suprug...

 

**Tingol:**  
YA yego poslal, ya yego poslal!

  
**Melian:**  
Milyy moy suprug, milyy moy suprug...

   
**Tingol:**  
YA yego poslal, ya yego poslal!  
Poslal! Poslal!  
Poslal! Poslal!

  | 

### 4\. Duet of Thingol and Melian

  
**Thingol:**  
Fair my days passed in the forest  
in Doriath at the ends of the earth,  
With my wife Melian  
with my beloved daughter, safe away from war  
But now my rest is broken  
A certain Beren, a young hero  
has captured the heart of my daughter  
and so insulted me and my wife.

 

**Melian**  
My dear husband, do not rush to judge.  
My marriage with you was unequal too  
Water and fire cannot join  
But love is stronger than rules

 

**Thingol**  
He is a churl of low estate  
and soon he will be dead  
his heart’s not worth a penny,  
and his pockets are empty, and yet his pride - ho-ho!

 

**Melian  
** My dear husband, many years ago  
you were just as proud, and broke all the rules  
But I was charmed by your carefree glances  
and after all love is stronger than rules

**Thingol**  
I completely disagree!  
That was an exception  
I am the immortal work of Eru  
No Man is equal to me.

**Melian**  
My dear husband, you're right, of course,  
But we know nothing of the ways of Men  
They are young in years, but their temper is rebellious  
their fate is not less than ours, but different...

**Thingol**  
I’ll send him on a journey  
to carry out an impossible feat  
To steal a star stone from the enemy’s crown  
I’ll send him out.

  
**Melian**  
My dear husband, my dear husband ...

 

**Thingol**  
I sent him packing! I sent him packing!

  
**Melian**  
My dear husband, my dear husband ...

   
**Thingol  
** I sent him packing! I sent him packing!  
Pack off! Pack off!  
Pack off! Pack off!

   
---|---|---  
  
### 5\. Приход Берена в Нарготронд.

 

  
**Берен:**  
Это ли не сказочный Нарготронд,  
О котором люди и знать не вправе?  
Это ли не тот золоченый трон,  
На котором Финрод пресветлый правит?

**Эльфы:**  
Ты миновал границу чар,  
С той стороны, где ночь и мрак...

**Берен:**  
Скажите, где ваш государь?

**Эльфы:**  
Ответь нам, друг ты или враг, друг ты или враг?

**Берен:**  
Я должен видеть короля  
Я должен видеть короля

  
**Берен:**  
Я прошу о помощи, государь.  
Моему отцу ты поклялся в дружбе  
И свое кольцо ему отдал в дар,  
Чтобы не забыл он о верной службе.  
Я прошу о помощи, государь.  
Мой отец в бою тебя спас когда-то.  
Ты свое кольцо ему отдал в дар,  
Чтобы отплатить потом той же платой.

 

**Финрод:**  
Тебя я узнаю -  
Ты сын того героя,  
Которому в бою  
Обязан я судьбою.

 

**Берен:**  
Светел и прекрасен ты, государь.  
Но сородич твой ядовит, как овод.  
Для меня любовь - драгоценный дар.  
Для него любовь - это только повод.  
Дочь его люблю я превыше сил.  
Он же не желает нас видеть вместе.  
За неё он требует сильмарилл -  
Такова цена королевской чести.

 

**Финрод:**  
Чего же ты хотел,  
Сын младшего народа,  
Которому в беде  
Обязан я свободой?

  
**Берен:**  
Я хочу любовь защитить свою,  
Я хочу исполнить чужую волю.  
Я готов сразиться в любом бою  
С Господином Тьмы, Властелином Боли.  
Снаряди отряд, чтобы мне помочь.  
Я пойду к врагу, что сидит на троне.  
В каменной пустыне, где правит ночь,  
Вырву сильмарилл из его короны.

  
**Финрод:**  
От рока не спастись...  
Как мог об этом знать я?  
Погибельная мысль,  
Ожившее проклятье!

  
**Берен:**  
Ты живёшь беспечностью, государь.  
Счастьем полон век твой, что ныне длится.  
...Вот твое кольцо - бесполезный дар,  
Ни тебе, ни мне оно не сгодится.

  
**Финрод:**  
чистое безумие твои слова  
Так рука судьбы мне подносит чашу.  
Честь моя дороже, чем голова,  
Но твоя затея - погибель наша.

  
**Берен:**  
О, если б ты любил  
Дышал одной любовью,  
Злосчастный сильмарилл  
Омыл своею кровью!

| 

### 5\. Prikhod Berena v Nargotrond.

 

  
**Beren:**  
Eto li ne skazochnyy Nargotrond,  
O kotorom lyudi i znat' ne vprave?  
Eto li ne tot zolochenyy tron,  
Na kotorom Finrod presvetlyy pravit?

**El'fy:**  
Ty minoval granitsu char,  
S toy storony, gde noch' i mrak...

Beren:  
Skazhite, gde vash gosudar'?

**El'fy:**  
Otvet' nam, drug ty ili vrag, drug ty ili vrag?

**Beren:**  
YA dolzhen videt' korolya  
YA dolzhen videt' korolya

  
**Beren:**  
YA proshu o pomoshchi, gosudar'.  
Moyemu ottsu ty poklyalsya v druzhbe  
I svoye kol'tso yemu otdal v dar,  
Chtoby ne zabyl on o vernoy sluzhbe.  
YA proshu o pomoshchi, gosudar'.  
Moy otets v boyu tebya spas kogda-to.  
Ty svoye kol'tso yemu otdal v dar,  
Chtoby otplatit' potom toy zhe platoy.

 

**Finrod:**  
Tebya ya uznayu -  
Ty syn togo geroya,  
Kotoromu v boyu  
Obyazan ya sud'boyu.

 

**Beren:**  
Svetel i prekrasen ty, gosudar'.  
No sorodich tvoy yadovit, kak ovod.  
Dlya menya lyubov' - dragotsennyy dar.  
Dlya nego lyubov' - eto tol'ko povod.  
Doch' yego lyublyu ya prevyshe sil.  
On zhe ne zhelayet nas videt' vmeste.  
Za neyo on trebuyet sil'marill -  
Takova tsena korolevskoy chesti.

 

**Finrod:**  
Chego zhe ty khotel,  
Syn mladshego naroda,  
Kotoromu v bede  
Obyazan ya svobodoy?

**Beren:  
** YA khochu lyubov' zashchitit' svoyu,  
YA khochu ispolnit' chuzhuyu volyu.  
YA gotov srazit'sya v lyubom boyu  
S Gospodinom T'my, Vlastelinom Boli.  
Snaryadi otryad, chtoby mne pomoch'.  
YA poydu k vragu, chto sidit na trone.  
V kamennoy pustyne, gde pravit noch',  
Vyrvu sil'marill iz yego korony.

**Finrod:**  
Ot roka ne spastis'...  
Kak mog ob etom znat' ya?  
Pogibel'naya mysl',  
Ozhivsheye proklyat'ye!

**Beren:**  
Ty zhivosh' bespechnost'yu, gosudar'.  
Schast'yem polon vek tvoy, chto nyne dlitsya.  
...Vot tvoye kol'tso - bespoleznyy dar,  
Ni tebe, ni mne ono ne sgoditsya.

**Finrod:**  
Chistoye bezum'ye - tvoi slova...  
Tak ruka sud'by mne podnosit chashu.  
Chest' moya dorozhe, chem golova,  
No tvoya zateya - pogibel' nasha.

**Beren:**  
O, yesli b ty lyubil  
Dyshal odnoy lyubov'yu,  
Zloschastnyy sil'marill  
Omyl svoyeyu krov'yu!

| 

### 5\. The arrival of Beren at Nargothrond.

 

  
**Beren**  
Is this not wonderful Nargothrond,  
The name of which is famed, but few know the way there?  
Is this not the great and gilded throne,  
from which Finrod the illustrious reigns?

**Elves**  
You have passed the border fenced by spells  
on the other side is night and darkness

**Beren:**  
Tell me, where is your sovereign?

**Elves:**  
answer: a friend or foe are you, a friend or foe are you ?

**Beren:**  
I must see the King,  
I must see the King!

  
**Beren:**  
I ask for your help, Your Majesty.  
My father swore friendship with you  
And you gave him your ring as a gift,  
that his faithful service might not be forgotten.  
I ask for your help, Your Majesty  
My father saved you once in battle.  
You gave him your ring as a gift and pledge,  
I come to ask you to repay that same debt.

 

**Finrod:**  
I recognise your face  
You are the son of the hero,  
to whom in battle  
My destiny was bound

 

**Beren:**  
Bright and glorious you are, your Majesty..  
but your kinsman is bitter as a gadfly  
For me, love came as a precious gift  
For him, love is just an excuse.  
I love his daughter with all my strength.  
He does not want to see us together.  
He demands as his price a Silmaril  
Such is the price of his royal honour.

 

**Finrod**  
What do you ask of me,  
O son of the younger people,  
To whom in hour of peril  
I owe my freedom?

**  
Beren:**  
I want to protect my love,  
I want to fulfil this quest.  
I'm ready to fight any battle  
With the Lord of Darkness, Lord of Pain.  
Give me troops to help me.  
I’ll go to the Enemy on the iron throne.  
across the stone desert to the ruler of the night,  
Tear the Silmaril from his very crown.

**Finrod.**  
From doom there’s no escape...  
How could I have known it?  
Your venture leads to ruin,  
The curse comes back to haunt us!

**Beren:**  
You live carelessly, Your Majesty.  
You spend your endless life in happiness.  
Here is your ring, a useless gift,  
for neither you nor me it serves any purpose.

**Finrod**  
Your words are purest madness...  
The hand of fate brings me the cup  
My honour is dearer to me than my life  
but your idea will be our death.

**Beren:**  
Oh, if you only loved  
I live and breathe that same love,  
Ill-fated Silmaril  
already bathed in blood!  
  
---|---|---  
  
### 6\. Баллада Финрода к Амариэ

В час, когда вечерняя тень  
Опускает сонную сеть,  
Я не вижу каменных стен,  
Оттого, что ты еще есть.  
Знаю я, что нет пути вспять,  
Что застыло сердце во льду,  
Знаю я, что встречу беду  
Там, где пробуждается память.  
Я проклинать не смею выбор твой.  
Нельзя проклясть и то, что я так создан -  
Одной душе служить, любви одной,  
А лгать себе, похоже, слишком поздно.

Меж мною и тобой граница льдин.  
Закат ее багрит кровавым светом.  
...Не в том беда, что я теперь один -  
А в том беда, что песня не допета.

Между нами - даль и вода.  
Между нами - сумрака след.  
Ты всего лишь крикнула: “Нет”,  
Навсегда оставив мне: “Да”.  
Ты отныне - символ удач.  
Ты отныне - вечный укор.  
Если бы не старый раздор,  
Все, быть может, было б иначе.  
На западе горят твои крыла.  
Ах, если бы любовь не знала правил!  
Увы, не ты кого-то предпочла.  
Похоже, это я тебя оставил.  
Возможно, между нами нет преград.  
Возможно, мы еще увидим лето.  
Не в том беда, что мне нельзя назад -  
А в том беда, что песня не допета...

| 

### 6\. Ballada Finroda k Amarie

V chas, kogda vechernyaya ten'  
Opuskayet sonnuyu set',  
YA ne vizhu kamennykh sten,  
Ottogo, chto ty yeshche yest'.  
Znayu ya, chto net puti vspyat',  
Chto zastylo serdtse vo l'du,  
Znayu ya, chto vstrechu bedu  
Tam, gde probuzhdayetsya pamyat'.  
YA proklinat' ne smeyu vybor tvoy.  
Nel'zya proklyast' i to, chto ya tak sozdan -  
Odnoy dushe sluzhit', lyubvi odnoy,  
A lgat' sebe, pokhozhe, slishkom pozdno.

Mezh mnoyu i toboy granitsa l'din.  
Zakat yeye bagrit krovavym svetom.  
...Ne v tom beda, chto ya teper' odin -  
A v tom beda, chto pesnya ne dopeta.

Mezhdu nami - dal' i voda.  
Mezhdu nami - sumraka sled.  
Ty vsego lish' kriknula: “Net”,  
Navsegda ostaviv mne: “Da”.  
Ty otnyne - simvol udach.  
Ty otnyne - vechnyy ukor.  
Yesli by ne staryy razdor,  
Vse, byt' mozhet, bylo b inache.  
Na zapade goryat tvoi kryla.  
Akh, yesli by lyubov' ne znala pravil!  
Uvy, ne ty kogo-to predpochla.  
Pokhozhe, eto ya tebya ostavil.  
Vozmozhno, mezhdu nami net pregrad.  
Vozmozhno, my yeshche uvidim leto.  
Ne v tom beda, chto mne nel'zya nazad -  
A v tom beda, chto pesnya ne dopeta...

| 

### 6\. The Ballad of Finrod to Amarië

At nightfall when the long shadows  
cast their web of sleep,  
I do not see the walls of stone,  
because I know you’re still there.  
I know there can be no turning back,  
Heart frozen in the ice,  
I know that I will come to woe  
Here in waking memory.  
I do not dare to curse at your choice,  
You can’t regret that I was made  
With one soul, to serve as well as to love,  
It’s far too late for lying to myself.

Between us lies the Grinding Ice.  
Dyed red as blood by sunset light.  
The trouble’s not that now I am alone -  
the trouble is the song was never finished.

Between us - distance and the sea  
Between us - a trail of shadow  
You simply cried to me: “No”  
Leaving me forever with “Yes”  
Now you are a symbol of hope.  
Now you are an endless reproach  
If it were not for the old discord,  
perhaps everything would be different.  
In the West, your wings are burning  
Ah, if love did not know the rules!  
Alas, it was not you who turned away  
It seems that it was I who chose to leave you  
Perhaps there’s no true obstacle between us.  
Perhaps we’ll see the summer come again.  
The trouble’s not that I can’t return -  
The trouble is the song was never finished...   
  
---|---|---  
  
### 7\. Ссора с сыновьями Феанора.

**Финрод:**  
Мой народ, что был мне верен,  
Вышел срок исполнять клятвы.  
Сознаю слов своих тщетность,  
Призывая под стяг ратный...  
Мой народ - ты не знал горя,  
Пировал за стеной горной.  
Я судьбы не желал черной,  
Но за лесом трубят горны!  
Пробил час над моей страной.  
Тот, кто верен мне - пусть идёт за мной!

  
**Келегорм:**  
Подожди, король, осади гончих  
Ты идешь на смерть ко вратам Ночи.  
Подожди, король, рассуди здраво:  
Ты губить других не имеешь права.  
Клялся смертному ты один.  
Я - не брат ему и не паладин!

   
**Финрод:**  
Никому ты слов не давал обетных,  
Ты не мой вассал. Ты не любишь смертных.  
Но нарушить слова никто не волен -  
Ни король, ни принц, ни певец, ни воин:  
Песней связаны мы одной!  
Кто любил меня - пусть идет за мной!

  
**Куруфин:**  
В этом деле есть и моя доля:  
От Врага мой род повидал горя.  
Проливали кровь мы и судим просто -  
Посмотри, король, на свое войско!  
Нет, врага нам не одолеть.  
Кто пойдет с тобой - тот обрящет смерть!

  
**Финрод:**  
Так и быть - вы все для себя решили.  
Оставайтесь здесь, собирайте силы.

**Келегорм:**  
Мы за морем дали иную клятву:  
Отомстить Врагу, как созреет жатва!

**Куруфин:**  
Отомстить - или пасть на месте!

**Финрод:**  
Слава Эру, я не мечтал о мести!  
Крови нет на моих руках.  
Кто пролил её - тем владеет страх.

**Келегорм:**  
Обвинил ты в трусости нас дважды...

**Куруфин:**  
И заплатишь нам, как заплатит каждый!

**Финрод:**  
Я готов платить - но мала плата:  
Ты бы мог мне быть и в беде братом!

**Келегорм:**  
Ты бы мог судить, не превысив меру!

**Финрод:**  
Ты бы мог со мной разделить веру.  
А теперь для нагой души  
Не подмога меч, не защита щит.

  
**Келегорм:**  
Посмотрите все, наш король свихнулся!

**Куруфин:**  
Покричим ему, чтобы он верулся!

**Келегорм:**  
Он не хочет пить, он желает драться!

**Куруфин:**  
Он бросает нас ради оборванца!

**Финрод:**  
До свидания, мой народ...

  
**Оба брата:**  
Кто любил его - делай шаг вперёд!

  
**Финрод:**  
В королевстве собственном я лишний.  
Ухожу отсюда, как был, нищий.  
Это был мой дом - а теперь оковы.  
Дай же Эру вам не понять - кто вы.

**Берен:**  
О, владыка, благодарю...

**Финрод:**  
Вот венец и трон. Вам его дарю!

| 

### 7\. Ssora s synov'yami Feanora.

**Finrod:**  
Moy narod, chto byl mne veren,  
Vyshel srok ispolnyat' klyatvy.  
Soznayu slov svoikh tshchetnost',  
Prizyvaya pod styag ratnyy...  
Moy narod - ty ne znal gorya,  
Piroval za stenoy gornoy.  
YA sud'by ne zhelal chernoy,  
No za lesom trubyat gorny!  
Probil chas nad moyey stranoy.  
Tot, kto veren mne - pust' idyot za mnoy!

  
**Kelegorm:**  
Podozhdi, korol', osadi gonchikh,  
Ty idesh' na smert' ko vratam Nochi.  
Podozhdi, korol', rassudi zdravo:  
Ty gubit' drugikh ne imeyesh' prava.  
Klyalsya smertnomu ty odin.  
YA - ne brat yemu i ne paladin!

  
**Finrod:**  
Nikomu ty slov ne daval obetnykh,  
Ty ne moy vassal. Ty ne lyubish' smertnykh.  
No narushit' slova nikto ne volen -  
Ni korol', ni prints, ni pevets, ni voin:  
Pesney svyazany my odnoy!  
Kto lyubil menya - pust' idet za mnoy!

  
**Kurufin:**  
V etom dele yest' i moya dolya:  
Ot Vraga moy rod povidal gorya.  
Prolivali krov' my i sudim prosto -  
Posmotri, korol', na svoye voysko!  
Net, vraga nam ne odolet'.  
Kto poydet s toboy - tot obryashchet smert'!

  
**Finrod:**  
Tak i byt' - vy vse dlya sebya reshili.  
Ostavaytes' zdes', sobirayte sily.

**Kelegorm:**  
My za morem dali inuyu klyatvu:  
Otomstit' Vragu, kak sozreyet zhatva!

**Kurufin:**  
Otomstit' - ili past' na meste!

**Finrod:**  
Slava Eru, ya ne mechtal o mesti!  
Krovi net na moikh rukakh.  
Kto prolil yeyo - tem vladeyet strakh.

**Kelegorm:**  
Obvinil ty v trusosti nas dvazhdy...

**Kurufin:**  
I zaplatish' nam, kak zaplatit kazhdyy!

**Finrod:**  
YA gotov platit' - no mala plata:  
Ty by mog mne byt' i v bede bratom!

**Kelegorm:**  
Ty by mog sudit', ne prevysiv meru!

**Finrod:**  
Ty by mog so mnoy razdelit' veru.  
A teper' dlya nagoy dushi  
Ne podmoga mech, ne zashchita shchit.

**Kelegorm:**  
Posmotrite vse, nash korol' svikhnulsya!

**Kurufin:**  
Pokrichim yemu, chtoby on verulsya!

**Kelegorm:**  
On ne khochet pit', on zhelayet drat'sya!

**Kurufin:**  
On brosayet nas radi oborvantsa!

**Finrod:**  
Do svidaniya, moy narod...

  
**Oba brata:**  
Kto lyubil yego - delay shag vperod!

  
**Finrod:**  
V korolevstve sobstvennom ya lishniy.  
Ukhozhu otsyuda, kak byl, nishchiy.  
Eto byl moy dom - a teper' okovy.  
Day zhe Eru vam ne ponyat' - kto vy.

**Beren:**  
O, vladyka, blagodaryu...

**Finrod:**  
Vot venets i tron. Vam yego daryu!

| 

### 7\. The quarrel with the sons of Fëanor.

**Finrod:**  
My people, who are loyal to me.  
Now the time has come to fulfil my oath.  
I know that my words are unwelcome,  
Calling you back to the banners...  
My people - you have not known sorrow  
We feasted in the mountains’ shelter.  
I did not want this black fate falling,  
but beyond the forest, horns are calling!  
Now at last it is our hour.  
Ye faithful ones - come follow me!

  
**Celegorm:**  
Wait, oh king, hold your horses,  
You’ll surely die at the Gates of Night  
Wait, oh king, and come to your senses:  
You have no right to lead them to disaster  
Sworn to a mortal, you stand alone.  
I will be neither his brother nor his paladin

  
**Finrod:**  
You swore no words to me, oathtaker  
You’re not my vassal, you don’t like mortals  
But no-one is free to break their word -  
Neither king nor prince nor singer nor warrior:  
We shall make ourselves into a song!  
Those who love me, come follow me!

  
**Curufin:**  
In this business I have a share:  
My family felt the weight of the Enemy’s hand  
We shed our blood, and we lost our land  
Look O king, at the state of your army!  
No, we cannot defeat this foe.  
Those who go with you - will find only death!

  
**Finrod:**  
So be it - you can decide for yourselves  
Stay here if you like, and hoard your power

**Celegorm:**  
Across the Sea, we took an oath  
to reap revenge on the Enemy!

**Curufin:**  
Revenge - or die in the attempt!

**Finrod:**  
Thanks be to Eru, I want no revenge!  
There is no blood upon my hands.  
You who spilled it, are possessed by fear.

**Celegorm:**  
You have accused us twice of cowardice..

**Curufin :**  
And we will have payment for every insult!

**Finrod :**  
I will pay only the smallest fee:  
You’re least of my troubles, you and your brothers!

**Celegorm:**  
You could speak with more restraint!

**Finrod:**  
You could come with me and share my faith.  
When my soul stands bare, yet  
You won’t take up the sword, nor be my trusted shield

**Celegorm:**  
See, all of you, the king is mad!

**Curufin:**  
Call to him, make him stay!

**Celegorm:**  
Instead of drinking he seeks a fight!

**Curufin:**  
He abandons us to go with this tramp!

**Finrod :**  
I bid you farewell, my people...

  
**Both brothers:**  
Those who still love him, step forward!

  
**Finrod:**  
In this kingdom that was my own I’m unwanted.  
I leave here, as he was, a beggar  
This was my home - and now it’s fetters  
In the name of Eru, you have forgotten - who you are.

**Beren :**  
O my lord, I thank you...

**Finrod:**  
Here is the crown. I leave it all to you.!  
  
---|---|---  
  
### 8\. Драка феанорингов.

\- Ах, какой дурак, как ребёнок, право!  
\- Ну, каков народ, таковы и нравы!  
\- Пусть уходит прочь, коль трон ему не мил!  
\- Пусть уходит прочь, будет больше места!  
\- Ах, какой герой! Ах, какие жесты!  
\- Что стоишь, как пень - корону подними!

Финод спятил - нам ясно,  
В королях с таким опасно!  
С ним не оберётесь вы стыда!  
Мы поделим власть честно.  
На троих нам хватит места.  
Это, брат, идея хоть куда!

\- Я всегда считал, что достоин трона!  
\- Слишком молод ты примерять корону!  
Я умней тебя и старше на пять лет!  
\- Что за наглый тон?  
\- Ты желаешь драки?  
Выбирай слова!  
\- Не копти, как факел!  
Никогда у нас с тобой согласья нет!

Как делить нам власть честно?  
На троих - одно место!  
Видно, драки нам не избежать!  
\- Ты забыл в пылу спора  
нашу клятву Феанора.  
Мы её не можем не сдержать!

Клятву скрепить о Сильмариллах  
Мы призывали Древние Силы!  
Мы проклинали руки любые,  
Что прикоснуться к камням решили,  
Клятву мы дали в сердце у Ночи -  
То, что отец начал, закончить!  
Только одна у нас ныне надежда.  
Что же с того, что земля нас не держит?..

Смертный желает у нас Сильмариллы отнять.  
Он на пути нашей клятвы не может стоять!  
Даже король Фелагунд не стерпел - отправился вслед за ним!  
Хоть и безумие это - а вдруг будет удача им?!

  
Да, обставил нас Финрод!  
Это, брат мой, обидно!  
Знать, придется вслед ему бежать!  
Встал он на пути клятвы!  
Хоть зови его обратно..  
Только жаль корону отдавать!

| 

### 8\. Draka feanoringov.

\- Akh, kakoy durak, kak rebyonok, pravo!  
\- Nu, kakov narod, takovy i nravy!  
\- Pust' ukhodit proch', kol' tron yemu ne mil!  
\- Pust' ukhodit proch', budet bol'she mesta!  
\- Akh, kakoy geroy! Akh, kakiye zhesty!  
\- Chto stoish', kak pen' - koronu podnimi!

Finod spyatil - nam yasno,  
V korolyakh s takim opasno!  
S nim ne oberetes' vy styda!  
My podelim vlast' chestno.  
Na troikh nam khvatit mesta.  
Eto, brat, ideya khot' kuda!

\- YA vsegda schital, chto dostoin trona!  
\- Slishkom molod ty primeryat' koronu!  
YA umney tebya i starshe na pyat' let!  
\- Chto za naglyy ton?  
\- Ty zhelayesh' draki?  
Vybiray slova!  
\- Ne kopti, kak fakel!  
Nikogda u na s toboy soglas'ya net!

Kak delit' nam vlast' chestno?  
Na troikh - odno mesto!  
Vidno, draki nam ne izbezhat'!  
\- Ty zabyl v pylu spora  
nashu klyatvu Feanora.  
My yeye ne mozhem ne sderzhat'!

Klyatvu skrepit' o Sil'marillakh  
My prizyvali Drevniye Sily!  
My proklinali ruki lyubyye,  
Chto prikosnut'sya k kamnyam reshili,  
Klyatvu my dali v serdtse u Nochi -  
To, chto otets nachal, zakonchit'!  
Tol'ko odna u nas nyne nadezhda.  
Chto zhe s togo, chto zemlya nas ne derzhit?..

Smertnyy zhelayet u nas Sil'marilly otnyat'.  
On na puti nashey klyatvy ne mozhet stoyat'!  
Dazhe korol' Felagund ne sterpel - otpravilsya vsled za nim!  
Khot' i bezumiye eto - a vdrug budet udacha im?!

Da, ostavil nas Finrod!  
Eto, brat moy, obidno!  
Znat', pridetsya vsled yemu bezhat'!  
Vstal on na puti klyatvy!  
Khot' zovi yego obratno..  
Tol'ko zhal' koronu otdavat'!

| 

### 8 Fight among the Feanorians

\- Oh, what a fool, he’s like a child!  
\- Well, what sort of people have such manners!  
\- Let him go, since he took the throne he’s been unpleasant!  
\- Let him go, more room for us!  
\- Oh, what a hero! Ah, what a gesture!  
\- Don’t stand there like a stump - take the crown!

Finrod is mad - it is clear,  
that such a king is dangerous!  
With him around it’s just embarrassing!  
We share power fairly  
There is room for all of us  
This, my friends, is the idea!

I always thought I was worthy of a throne!  
you’re too young to wear a crown!  
I’m smarter than you and five years older!  
What arrogance is this?  
You want a fight?  
Just say the word!  
Your temper’s hotter than a flame!  
I don’t have to agree with you!

Shall we share power fairly?  
There’s no room for three, there’s only one place!  
There’s no way out without a fight!  
you forget in hot dispute  
our oath to Feanor.  
We cannot afford to hold back!

Our oath is held by the Silmarils  
We called on the ancient power to witness!  
we cursed the hands of all,  
who chose to take or hold the Jewels  
the oath we took in the heart of night-  
What our father started we will end!  
Now we have but one hope.  
But the earth refuses to hold us?

It’s death to take or hold a Silmaril  
Those who get in the way of our oath, all must die!  
Even King Felagund can’t stand against it - the doom will fall on him  
Although his plan is madness - what if he should be lucky?!

Yes, Finrod could beat us to it!  
This insults us, brothers!  
Know that for him there’s no escape!  
He stands in the path of the curse!  
At least call him back...  
It’s just a pity to give up the crown!  
  
---|---|---  
  
### 9\. Тингол и феаноринги.

**Тингол:**  
Что за шум, а потасовки нет?  
Экий драматический момент!  
Я ж имею предложенье,  
Чтобы завершенье получил сюжет.  
Знаю, как такой беде помочь:  
Если вы ко мне вернёте дочь,  
Я отдам её любому,  
Кто её от Берена оттащит прочь.  
И тогда как соправители  
Заживем мы восхитительно.  
А другого коронуем,  
Чтоб он Нарготрондом правил бдительно!

**Келегорм:**  
Что, ужели есть вакансия?

**Куруфин:**  
Что, получено согласие?

**Тингол:**  
И тогда как соправители  
Заживем мы восхитительно!

**Келегорм:**  
Упустить возможность эту

**Куруфин:**  
С камнем!

**Оба:**  
Будет непростительно!

**Мелиан:**  
Милый мой супруг, что ты натворил!  
В глупости своей ты не ведал меры...  
Дочь родную продал за сильмарилл.  
Вся моя надежда на милость Эру!

| 

### 9\. Tingol i feanoringi.

**Tingol:**  
Chto za shum, a potasovki net?  
Ekiy dramaticheskiy moment!  
YA zh imeyu predlozhen'ye,  
Chtoby zavershen'ye poluchil syuzhet.  
Znayu, kak takoy bede pomoch':  
Yesli vy ko mne vernyote doch',  
YA otdam yeyo lyubomu,  
Kto yeyo ot Berena ottashchit proch'.  
I togda kak sopraviteli  
Zazhivem my voskhititel'no.  
A drugogo koronuyem,  
Chtob on Nargotrondom pravil bditel'no!

**Kelegorm:**  
Chto, uzheli yest' vakansiya?

**Kurufin:**  
Chto, polucheno soglasiye?

**Tingol:**  
I togda kak sopraviteli  
Zazhivem my voskhititel'no!

**Kelegorm:**  
Upustit' vozmozhnost' etu

**Kurufin:**  
S kamnem!

**Oba:**  
Budet neprostitel'no!

**Melian:**  
Milyy moy suprug, chto ty natvoril!  
V gluposti svoyey ty ne vedal mery...  
Doch' rodnuyu prodal za sil'marill.  
Vsya moya nadezhda na milost' Eru!

| 

### 9\. Thingol and the Feanorians

**Thingol:**  
What is all this fussing about?  
What a dramatic moment!  
I have a scheme  
to bring this tale, happily to its end.  
I know just how to deal with this  
If you bring back my daughter to me  
I’ll give her to whoever  
can pull her away from Beren.  
Then together all the rulers  
can live happy ever after  
We’ll have a coronation  
of him who rules Nargothrond watchfully!

**Celegorm :**  
What! We already have a vacancy?

**Curufin:**  
What! How shall we resolve this amicably?

**Thingol:**  
And then the two rulers  
shall live happily ever after!

**Celegorm:**  
to miss this opportunity

**Curufin:**  
to take the gem!

**Both:**  
That would be unforgivable!

**Melian:**  
My dear husband, what have you done!  
You do not realise how foolish this is...  
You have sold your daughter for the Silmaril.  
My only hope left is the mercy of Eru!  
  
---|---|---  
  
### 10\. Дуэт и ария Мелиан

**Мелиан:**  
Одним движением руки  
Ты на себя навлек напасти.  
Мы все - заложники судьбы,  
Своей заложники судьбы,  
Никто из нас над ней не властен!

Теперь ни чары, ни клинки  
Не защитят твои владенья!  
Мы все - заложники судьбы,  
Своей заложники судьбы,  
Она не знает сожаленья!

Мой король, о как тщеславен ты!  
Мой король, о как тщеславен ты!  
Мой король, о как тщеславен ты!

Припомнил ты не в добрый час  
Проклятый камень Феанора:  
Его судьба теперь на нас,  
Его судьба теперь на нас  
И принесёт немало горя!

Я слышу - рвется связь времен!  
Я слышу - мир пришел в движенье!  
Я вижу чёрный цвет знамен,  
Я вижу чёрный цвет знамен -  
Ты проиграл свое сраженье!

Мой король, каким ты был слепым!  
Мой король, каким ты был слепым!  
Мой король, каким ты был слепым!

**Тингол:**  
Сильней сражений и клинков  
Меня волнует дочь родная.  
Крепка отцовская любовь,  
Крепка отцовская любовь,  
А дочерей не выбирают...

  
**Мелиан:**  
Но ты не должен был забыть,  
О том, что выше всех заветов:  
Один лишь раз дано любить,  
Один лишь раз дано любить  
Нам, детям воздуха и света!

 Она последует за ним,  
Кто ранил сердце ей любовью,  
Как в море лодка без ветрил.  
Они проклятый Сильмарилл  
Омоют собственною кровью!

Мой король! О что ты натворил!  
Мой король! О что ты натворил!  
Мой король! О что ты натворил!

| 

### **10\. Duet i ariya Melian**

**Melian:**  
Odnim dvizheniyem ruki  
Ty na sebya navlek napasti.  
My vse - zalozhniki sud'by,  
Svoyey zalozhniki sud'by,  
Nikto iz nas nad ney ne vlasten!

Teper' ni chary, ni klinki  
Ne zashchityat tvoi vladen'ya!  
My vse - zalozhniki sud'by,  
Svoyey zalozhniki sud'by,  
Ona ne znayet sozhalen'ya!

Moy korol', o kak tshcheslaven ty!  
Moy korol', o kak tshcheslaven ty!  
Moy korol', o kak tshcheslaven ty!

Pripomnil ty ne v dobryy chas  
Proklyatyy kamen' Feanora:  
Yego sud'ba teper' na nas,  
Yego sud'ba teper' na nas  
I prinesyot nemalo gorya!

YA slyshu - rvetsya svyaz' vremen!  
YA slyshu - mir prishel v dvizhen'ye!  
YA vizhu chornyy tsvet znamen,  
YA vizhu chornyy tsvet znamen -  
Ty proigral svoye srazhen'ye!

Moy korol', kakim ty byl slepym!  
Moy korol', kakim ty byl slepym!  
Moy korol', kakim ty byl slepym!

**Tingol:**  
Sil'ney srazheniy i klinkov  
Menya volnuyet doch' rodnaya.  
Krepka ottsovskaya lyubov',  
Krepka ottsovskaya lyubov',  
A docherey ne vybirayut...

**Melian:**  
No ty ne dolzhen byl zabyt',  
O tom, chto vyshe vsekh zavetov:  
Odin lish' raz dano lyubit',  
Odin lish' raz dano lyubit'  
Nam, detyam vozdukha i sveta!

Ona posleduyet za nim,  
Kto ranil serdtse yey lyubov'yu,  
Kak v more lodka bez vetril.  
Oni proklyatyy Sil'marill  
Omoyut sobstvennoyu krov'yu!

Moy korol'! O chto ty natvoril!  
Moy korol'! O chto ty natvoril!  
Moy korol'! O chto ty natvoril!

| 

### **10\. Duet and Aria of  Melian**

**Melian:**  
With one wave of your hand  
You have summoned doom upon us.  
We are all - hostages of fate,  
The hostages of fate,  
None now have power to change this!

Now neither spells nor blades  
can rescue your estate!  
We are all hostages of fate  
The hostages of fate,  
Fate does not know pity!

My king, how arrogant you are!  
My king, how arrogant you are!  
My king, how arrogant you are!

Remember that the hour is dark  
The cursed jewels of Feanor  
His fate now comes upon us all  
His fate now comes upon us all  
Bringing endless sorrow!

I hear - it breaks the bonds of time!  
I hear - the world go up in flames!  
I see black banners wave,  
I see black banners wave -  
You have lost us this battle!

My king, how blind you’ve been!  
My king, how blind you’ve been!  
My king, how blind you’ve been!

**Thingol:**  
More than battles or blades  
I care about my own daughter  
Strong is a father’s love  
strong, a father’s love  
And daughters do not choose...

**Melian :**  
But you should not forget  
The certainty above all laws that:  
We are given love only once,  
We are given love only once  
We, the race of air and light!

She will follow only him,  
who wounded her heart with love,  
As a rudderless ship follows the tide  
Their cursed Silmaril  
Will be washed in their own blood!

My king! O what have you done!  
My king! O what have you done!  
My king! O what have you done!  
  
---|---|---  
  
### 11\. Дуэт Берена и Лутиэн.

 

**Лутиэн:**  
Что мне все клятвы королей?  
Ветер  
Их уносит.  
Под сенью спящих тополей  
Светел  
Был мой день...  
Ты в мой сон ворвался, как весенний луч.

  
Пусть не долг, а сердце всё решит.  
В путь меня зовет моя любовь.  
Промчались годы, словно час,  
Но я проснулась лишь сейчас  
И отвоюю то, что мне принадлежит.

   
**Берен:**  
...Так пел вечерний соловей  
В поздний час,  
Когда я был любим.  
И в гуще сумрачных ветвей  
Звёзды пели с ним.

Он дышать не может, не любя.  
Мне нет в мире места без тебя!  
И день, и ночь, и жизнь, и смерть  
Лишь для того на свете есть,  
Чтоб ты хотя б на миг существовала здесь!

Знай: ты мне давала жажду жить!  
Знай: тобою я оправдан здесь.  
Вода ручьев и неба высь -  
Все без тебя теряет смысл,  
И лишь в тебе я вижу мир, каков он есть!

Пусть звенят ветра, как сталь оков!  
В путь меня ведёт моя любовь.  
Сильнее горестей и бед  
И стоит всех моих побед  
Одна единственная битва - за любовь!  
  
Сильнее горестей и бед  
И стоит всех моих побед  
Одна единственная битва...

| 

### 11\. Duet Berena i Lutien.

 

**Lutien:**  
Chto mne vse klyatvy koroley?  
Veter  
Ikh unosit.  
Pod sen'yu spyashchikh topoley  
Svetel  
Byl moy den'...  
Ty v moy son vorvalsya, kak vesenniy luch.

  
Pust' ne dolg, a serdtse vsyo reshit.  
V put' menya zovet moya lyubov'.  
Promchalis' gody, slovno chas,  
No ya prosnulas' lish' seychas  
I otvoyuyu to, chto mne prinadlezhit.

  
**Beren:**  
...Tak pel vecherniy solovey  
V pozdniy chas,  
Kogda ya byl lyubim.  
I v gushche sumrachnykh vetvey  
Zvozdy peli s nim.

On dyshat' ne mozhet, ne lyubya.  
Mne net v mire mesta bez tebya!  
I den', i noch', i zhizn', i smert'  
Lish' dlya togo na svete yest',  
Chtob ty khotya b na mig sushchestvovala zdes'!

Znay: ty mne davala zhazhdu zhit'!  
Znay: toboyu ya opravdan zdes'.  
Voda ruch'yev i neba vys' -  
Vse bez tebya teryayet smysl,  
I lish' v tebe ya vizhu mir, kakov on yest'!

Pust' zvenyat vetra, kak stal' okov!  
V put' menya vedyot moya lyubov'.  
Sil'neye gorestey i bed  
I stoit vsekh moikh pobed  
Odna yedinstvennaya bitva - za lyubov'!

Sil'neye gorestey i bed  
I stoit vsekh moikh pobed  
Odna yedinstvennaya bitva...

| 

### 11. Duet of Beren and Luthien

 

**Luthien:**  
What care I for oaths of kings?  
The wind  
blows them away.  
beneath the leaves of poplar trees  
I slept  
Days fled lightly...  
You broke into my dreams, like a sunbeam.

  
Heed no duty, but let the heart decide.  
The road, it is calling me, my love  
So many years went racing past  
I have awoken now at last  
I shall win back now all that belongs to me.

  
**Beren**  
...So sang the nightingale  
at nightfall  
When I was with my love.  
And in the net of dark branches  
Stars sang with her.

Oh, without your love I cannot breathe  
Oh, without you there’s no ease  
Day and Night, Life and Death  
All there is in Middle Earth,  
At least for a moment both you and I were here!

Know: that you gave me a thirst for life!  
Know: you were my reason to exist.  
from the river to the sky -  
Without you nothing makes sense,  
Through you I see the world for what it is!  
  
Let the wind go howling through steel chains!  
This path will lead me to my love.  
Stronger than sorrow or misery  
And worth all our victories  
We will risk one great battle - fought for love!

(Stronger than sorrow or misery  
And it is worth all our victories  
We will risk one great battle ...)  
  
---|---|---  
  
### **12\. Привал**

**Берен:**  
Отчего не спите вы, государь?

**Финрод:**  
Не зови меня государем боле.  
Листьями осыпался календарь,  
Я же будто слеп и прозреть на волен...

Я сумел любовь погубить свою.  
Ты разбередил мое сердце, воин.  
Я иду сразиться в любом бою  
С Господином Тьмы, Властелином Боли.

Древняя клятва ведёт за собою мой род.  
Гонит меня, словно птицу с привычных ей мест.  
Ради неё, бросив берег далёкий,  
Я шел через море и лед -  
Но это мой долг.  
Это мой долг  
Это мой долг,  
Долг, а не месть.

  
Пепел причала, покинутый дом и новой земли заря,  
И сердце, что больше не плачет о том - ничто не даётся зря.

 Без трепета смотрю в глаза судьбе,  
И я бы в ней ни шага не исправил.  
Но лишь теперь, благодаря тебе,  
Я понял, что любовь не знает правил.  
Ты мне даешь спасительную весть  
И завершаешь старые обеты.  
Не в том беда, что мы несчастны здесь -  
А в том беда, что песня не допета.

| 

### **12\. Prival**

**Beren:**  
Otchego ne spite vy, gosudar'?

**Finrod:**  
Ne zovi menya gosudarem bole.  
List'yami osypalsya kalendar',  
YA zhe budto slep i prozret' na volen...

YA sumel lyubov' pogubit' svoyu.  
Ty razberedil moye serdtse, voin.  
YA idu srazit'sya v lyubom boyu  
S Gospodinom T'my, Vlastelinom Boli.

Drevnyaya klyatva vedyot za soboyu moy rod.  
Gonit menya, slovno ptitsu s privychnykh yey mest.  
Radi neyo, brosiv bereg dalyokiy,  
YA shel cherez more i led -  
No eto moy dolg.  
Eto moy dolg  
Eto moy dolg,  
Dolg, a ne mest'.

Pepel prichala, pokinutyy dom i novoy zemli zarya,  
I serdtse, chto bol'she ne plachet o tom - nichto ne dayotsya zrya.

  
Bez trepeta smotryu v glaza sud'be,  
I ya by v ney ni shaga ne ispravil.  
No lish' teper', blagodarya tebe,  
YA ponyal, chto lyubov' ne znayet pravil.  
Ty mne dayesh' spasitel'nuyu vest'  
I zavershayesh' staryye obety.  
Ne v tom beda, chto my neschastny zdes' -  
A v tom beda, chto pesnya ne dopeta.

| 

### **12 Halt**

**Beren :**  
Why are you not sleeping, Your Majesty?

**Finrod:**  
Do not speak to me as if I were a king  
That time has passed like the autumn leaves  
I was blind, but now I can see the light...

I managed to bring my love to ruin.  
You opened up my heart to the truth, warrior  
I will rejoin the struggle with all my power  
Against the Lord of Darkness, the Lord of Pain.

An ancient oath leads me back to you, my kin.  
It drives me to flight, to the place where I should be.  
For the sake of the oath, I left the distant shore  
I walked far across sea and ice -  
I will do my duty  
I will do my duty,  
It is my duty  
Duty, not revenge.

The Havens in ashes, our forsaken homes and Dawn in Middle Earth,  
My heart no longer weeps for that - nothing is given for nothing.

  
I look fearless into the eyes of fate,  
And I do not wish that things were different.  
but now at last, thanks to you,  
I realise that love knows no rules  
You bear a message that has rescued me  
and brought an end at last to the old vows.  
The trouble’s not that we must pass through grief  
The trouble is the song was never finished.  
  
---|---|---  
  
### **13\. Саурон с прислужниками**

**Прислужники:**  
Повелитель мглы и муки!  
Ваши преданные слуги  
Жаждут вас спасти от скуки  
В этот поздний час.

**Саурон:**  
Не могу не удивиться,  
Что пуста моя темница.  
Не с кем мне повеселиться  
В этот поздний час!

**Прислужники:**  
Повелитель тьмы и тени!  
Припадаем на колени.  
Где взять узников для плена  
В этот поздний час?  
Мы бы сами в тюрьмы сели  
Ради вашего веселья,  
Мы бы даже поседели,  
Будь на то приказ!

**Саурон:**  
Что мне толку с вашей муки?  
От нее крепчает скука.  
Вы и так - рабы и слуги.  
Убирайтесь с глаз!

**Прислужники:**  
Повелитель, на границе  
Что-то странное творится!  
Неопознанные лица  
Вторглись в ваш предел.

**Саурон:**  
Упс! Нечаянная радость  
На ночь глядя мне досталась...  
Хоть бы эльфы затесались -  
То-то развлекусь!

| 

### **13\. Sauron s prisluzhnikami**

**Prisluzhniki:**  
Povelitel' mgly i muki!  
Vashi predannyye slugi  
Zhazhdut vas spasti ot skuki  
V etot pozdniy chas.

**Sauron:**  
Ne mogu ne udivit'sya,  
Chto pusta moya temnitsa.  
Ne s kem mne poveselit'sya  
V etot pozdniy chas!

**Prisluzhniki:**  
Povelitel' t'my i teni!  
Pripadayem na koleni.  
Gde vzyat' uznikov dlya plena  
V etot pozdniy chas?  
My by sami v tyur'my seli  
Radi vashego vesel'ya,  
My by dazhe posedeli,  
Bud' na to prikaz!

**Sauron:**  
Chto mne tolku s vashey muki?  
Ot neye krepchayet skuka.  
Vy i tak - raby i slugi.  
Ubiraytes' s glaz!

**Prisluzhniki:**  
Povelitel', na granitse  
Chto-to strannoye tvoritsya!  
Neopoznannyye litsa  
Vtorglis' v vash predel.

**Sauron:**  
Ups! Nechayannaya radost'  
Na noch' glyadya mne dostalas'...  
Khot' by el'fy zatesalis' -  
To-to razvlekus'!

| 

### **13\. Sauron with his minions**

**Minions :**  
Lord of darkness and torment!  
Your faithful servants  
Yearn to save you from boredom  
At this late hour.

**Sauron:**  
I can’t help but wonder,  
That my dungeons do lie empty  
I have no-one left to play with  
at this late hour!

**Minions:**  
Lord of darkness and shadow!  
We fall to our knees.  
Where can we get prisoners for you to enslave  
at this late hour?  
We have put ourselves into prison  
for your entertainment,  
We would turn ourselves old and grey  
following your orders!

**Sauron:**  
What’s the use in torturing you?  
It just makes me more bored.  
You are nothing but slaves and servants  
Get out of my sight!

**Minions:**  
Lord, something strange is going on  
on the border!  
Nameless strangers  
have crossed into your domain.

**Sauron**  
Oho! Unexpected joy  
comes to me at nightfall...  
If elves come sneaking into my land  
That would be entertainment!  
  
---|---|---  
  
### 14\. Поединок Финрод с Сауроном.

**Саурон:**  
Как посмел нарушить ты предел чужих границ,  
Где любая тварь передо мной склонится ниц?  
Впрочем, хоть по виду ты - безродный менестрель,  
Чую кровь захватчика из западных земель.  
Истинно,что Арда потеряла свой покой -  
Сталь гремит о сталь, и кровь течёт по ней рекой.  
Братские объятья будут лживы с этих пор:  
В мир вошло проклятие, чье имя - Феанор!

**Финрод:**  
Hе все допето,  
и довольно предсказаний,  
Даны обеты,  
в них было много слов...  
Без оправданий  
пред тобой стою в оправе  
западных ветров.  
Яд лжи суров,  
но в мире нет отравы  
большей, чем любовь  
От чёрных скал  
до дальних берегов,  
где пики льдов  
Встают в балладах Славой  
гибели в ответ,  
где страха нет,  
А смерть сковали травы  
Зеленью оков.  
Плющем увился арбалет,  
Сменили струны тетиву.  
Убелит хмель кровавый след,  
Проклятья сменит песни звук.

  
**Саурон:**  
Слабое подобье первых замыслов Творца -  
Что ты можешь сделать для желанного конца?  
Песню сотворения уже не изменить:  
Слишком далеко и слишком страшно вьётся нить.  
Вижу, потеряете вы все, что вам дано.  
Бремя горькой памяти... По силам ли оно?

**Финрод:**  
Где нет забвенья,  
там по камню вьются руны,  
И струны лиры  
молчат о власти лет.  
За мною юность  
незапятнанного мира  
встала, как рассвет.  
Забвенья нет,  
А память стала силой,  
что хранит от бед.  
Она жива,  
И взгляд незамутнён,  
А морок и наветы  
сгинули, как сон.  
Таков закон,  
пока нетленным светом  
полон небосклон.

По зову памяти былой  
о днях до солнца и луны  
Я подымаю голос мой,  
чтоб силы сделались равны.  
...чтоб силы сделались равны.

 

**Саурон:**  
Силой в этом мире обладает только тот,  
Кто оковы рабства без сомнения порвет.  
Квэнди - лишь прислуга ими проклятых господ,  
Жалкая пародия на подлинный народ.  
Игры в свет и тьму таким, как ты, не по плечу.  
Я же в праве сделать с вами все, что захочу.

**Финрод:**  
Мой выбор сделан  
и судьба во власти Эру.  
И свет, и тени -  
дары в его руках.  
Hо я не верю  
в бесконечные потери...

**Саурон:**  
В тебе я вижу страх.  
Страх, что поселяется лишь в трусах и рабах:  
Истине суровой вы не смотрите в лицо.  
Истина же в том, что вы виновны пред творцом.

**Финрод:**  
Пусть.  
Hо большая вина на том,  
кто в черный час,  
не пряча глаз,  
учил гордыне нас.

**Саурон:**  
То было сделано, чтоб вас освободить.  
Силою, мне данной, я могу вас изме[нить]

**Финрод:**  
...Можешь лишь убить!

**Саурон:**  
Тобою сказаны опасные слова!  
Все, что было связано, порвётся,  
Hо сперва...

**Финрод:**  
Сперва ответь:  
чем так ласкает чёрный трон  
Твои глаза, о Саурон?  
Как будто мёртвый блеск корон  
спасет того, кто [не рождён]

**Саурон**  
...Воплощён!  
Того, кто воплощён,  
А не в плену небытия.  
И коли Свет так защищён,  
Тьма победит, и с Тьмою - я!

| 

### 14 Poyedinok Finrod s Sauronom

**Sauron:**  
Kak posmel narushit' ty predel chuzhikh granits,  
Gde lyubaya tvar' peredo mnoy sklonitsya nits?  
Vprochem, khot' po vidu ty - bezrodnyy menestrel',  
Chuyu krov' zakhvatchika iz zapadnykh zemel'.  
Istinno,chto Arda poteryala svoy pokoy -  
Stal' gremit o stal', i krov' techet po ney rekoy.  
Bratskiye ob"yat'ya budut lzhivy s etikh por:  
V mir voshlo proklyatiye, ch'ye imya - Feanor!

**Finrod:**  
Ne vse dopito,  
i dovol'no predskazaniy,  
Dany obety,  
v nikh bylo mnogo slov...  
Bez opravdaniy  
pred toboy stoyu v oprave  
zapadnykh vetrov.  
Yad lzhi surov,  
no v mire net otravy  
bol'shey, chem lyubov'  
Ot chornykh skal  
do dal'nikh beregov,  
gde piki l'dov  
Vstayut v balladakh Slavoy  
gibeli v otvet,  
gde strakha net,  
A smert' skovali travy  
Zelen'yu okov.  
Plyushchem uvilsya arbalet,  
Smenili struny tetivu.  
Ubelit khmel' krovavyy sled,  
Proklyat'ya smenit pesni zvuk.  
smenit pesni zvuk.

**Sauron:**  
Slaboye podobiye pervykh zamyslov Tvortsa -  
Chto ty mozhesh' sdelat' dlya zhelannogo kontsa?  
Pesnyu sotvoreniya uzhe ne izmenit':  
Slishkom daleko i slishkom strashno v'yetsya nit'.  
Vizhu, poteryayete vy vse, chto vam dano.  
Bremya gor'koy pamyati... Po silam li ono?

**Finrod:**  
Gde net zabven'ya,  
tam po kamnyu v'yutsya runy,  
I struny liry  
molchat o vlasti let.  
Za mnoyu yunost'  
nezapyatnannogo mira  
vstala, kak rassvet.  
Zabven'ya net,  
A pamyat' stala siloy,  
chto khranit ot bed.  
Ona zhiva,  
I vzglyad nezamutnyon,  
A morok i navety  
sginuli, kak son.  
Takov zakon,  
poka netlennym svetom  
polon nebosklon.

Po zovu pamyati byloy  
o dnyakh do solntsa i luny  
YA podymayu golos moy,  
chtob sily sdelalis' ravny.  
...chtob sily sdelalis' ravny...

 

**Sauron:**  
Siloy v etom mire obladayet tol'ko tot,  
Kto okovy rabstva bez somneniya porvet.  
Kvendi - lish' prisluga imi proklyatykh gospod,  
Zhalkaya parodiya na podlinnyy narod.  
Igry v svet i t'mu takim, kak ty, ne po plechu.  
YA zhe v prave sdelat' s vami vse, chto zakhochu.

**Finrod:**  
Moy vybor sdelan  
i sud'ba vo vlasti Eru.  
I svet, i teni -  
dary v yego rukakh.  
Ho ya ne veryu  
v beskonechnyye poteri...

**Sauron:**  
V tebe ya vizhu strakh.  
Strakh, chto poselyayetsya lish' v trusakh i rabakh:  
Istine surovoy vy ne smotrite v litso.  
Istina zhe v tom, chto vy vinovny pred tvortsom.

**Finrod:**  
Pust'.  
Ho bol'shaya vina na tom,  
kto v chernyy chas,  
ne pryacha glaz,  
uchil gordyne nas.

**Sauron:**  
To bylo sdelano, chtob vas osvobodit'.  
Siloyu, mne dannoy, ya mogu vas izme[nit']

**Finrod:**  
...Mozhesh' lish' ubit'!

**Sauron:**  
Toboyu skazany opasnyye slova!  
Vse, chto bylo svyazano, porvotsya,  
Ho sperva...

**Finrod:**  
Sperva otvet':  
chem tak laskayet chornyy tron  
Tvoi glaza, o Sauron?  
Kak budto myortvyy blesk koron  
spaset togo, kto [ne rozhdyon]

**Sauron**  
...Voploshchen!  
Togo, kto voploshchen,  
A ne v plenu nebytiya.  
I koli Svet tak zashchishchon,  
T'ma pobedit, i s T'moyu - ya!

| 

### 14 : Finrod's Duel with Sauron

**Sauron:**  
How dare you cross the border into my domain,  
here where all creatures bow and scrape before me?  
You have taken the form of a rootless minstrel,  
but your blood smells of invaders out of the West.  
Truly, the peace of Arda has been shattered now -  
Steel rings on steel, and blood flows in rivers.  
Embrace of brother, false since they came to the Hither Shore:  
the world is cursed by that warmonger whose name is - Fëanor!

**Finrod:**  
The song is not yet finished  
Tell me no more prophecies,  
Many vows were given,  
And many words were said...  
I make no excuses  
I stand before you on the wings  
of the Western Wind.  
Lies are venomous  
but there is no poison  
stronger than is love  
From these black crags  
to the distant shores,  
where peaks of ice  
rise glorious in our songs,  
Answering death  
Where there’s no fear,  
Tangled grasses chain up death  
In shackles of green  
Ivy covers the crossbow  
Bowstrings transform to lute strings  
the trail of blood will be covered in vines  
Bitter curses will become songs.  
Curses will become songs.

**Sauron:**  
A feeble imitation of the Creator’s first design -  
What little can you do, to restore the broken line?  
The Song of Creation can no longer be altered:  
The thread is too far woven, pattern forever faulted  
I see you losing everything, all you have been given.  
Left with only bitter memory... Are you strong enough for that?

**Finrod:**  
Where nothing is forgotten,  
there on the stone curl runes,  
The strings of the lyre  
untouched by running years.  
At my shoulder stands the young  
Untainted peaceful world  
Rising like a new dawn  
Nothing’s forgotten,  
Memory has such power,  
that it keeps us from harm.  
Memory is alive  
And see, she is unstained,  
Wraiths and lies  
vanish, like a dream.  
That is the law  
While imperishable light  
fills the sky.

I call upon the memory of  
the Light before Sun and Moon  
To lift my voice against you.  
So that our strengths are matched  
...our strengths are matched...

 

**Sauron:**  
Power in this world belongs only to he,  
Who would without doubt tear off the chains of slavery  
Quendi - naught but servants of masters that they curse,  
Pitiful parody of the people who are real  
Things like you can’t play the games of darkness and of light,  
I am free to do with you, anything I want.

**Finrod:**  
My choice is made  
my destiny is in the hands of Eru  
Both light and shadows  
Are gifts in his hands  
But I do not believe  
in endless loss...

**Sauron:**  
I see the fear in you.  
fear that only slaves and cowards feel  
You cannot face the bitter truth,  
The truth is that you are guilty before the Creator.

**Finrod**  
So be it.  
But the most blame lies  
with he who in a dark hour,  
and with deceit,  
taught us pride.

**Sauron:**  
That was done to set you free.  
With my power, I can change you as I wish.

**Finrod:**  
You can only kill!

**Sauron**  
Thou speakest dangerous words: beware!  
All that was woven can be ripped apart,  
but first...

**Finrod**  
First answer me:  
Why you so adore the black throne  
why are your eyes so fixed on it, Sauron?  
As if the glittering crown of death  
could rescue one who was never born...

**Sauron:**  
... I choose my own form!  
One who chooses shape,  
Is not trapped in nothingness.  
If only such as you defend the Light,  
Darkness will win, and with the darkness, I !  
  
---|---|---  
  
### 15\. Сцена с Феанорингами

**Келегорм:**  
Тингола дочь, послушай, терять нам нечего.  
Ты за своей судьбою бредешь доверчиво.  
Вспомни о том, кем ты рождена на этот свет:  
Род Феанора или гордец без имени? Дай ответ.

Нет. Любовь двоим принадлежит.  
Нет. Никто не властен ей владеть.  
Она слепит сияньем дня,  
Моя любовь сильней меня,  
И я иду за тем, что мне принадлежит.

   
Пусть не долг, а сердце всё решит.  
В путь меня ведёт моя любовь.  
Промчались годы, словно час,  
Но я проснулась лишь сейчас  
И отвоюю то, что мне принадлежит!

 

**Феаноринги:**  
Клятва дана, и над нами нависла тень ее.  
Что различаешь ты в темноте? - Падение!  
Все ли равно, какими войдем мы в летопись?  
Крепче и крепче в сердце холодном ненависть!  
В этой земле мы знали одни лишения,  
Так почему достается другому мщение?..  
Чтобы о том, кто отважней нас, летела весть -  
Крепче и крепче в сердце холодом ненависть!  
Финрод, отныне ты - наш заклятый враг.  
Будь же ты проклят, стоя у черных врат!  
Проклят за то, что слово держал сильнее нас -  
Крепче и крепче в сердце холодном ненависть!

  
**Тингол/ Феаноринги:**  
Я слышу, как дрожит земля,  
Отныне ты - заклятый враг...

Ловлю теней неверный шепот... / Погибнешь ты у черных врат...  
Печальна участь короля,  
Печальна участь короля,  
Что вызвал бедствия и ропот! / Отныне ты - заклятый враг!  
Твой трон не сможет устоять, / Твой трон не сможет устоять!  
Когда исполнится проклятье. / Падет во тьму твоя земля!  
Печальна участь короля,  
Печальна участь короля,  
Что гибнет от руки собратьев. / Отныне ты - заклятый враг...

  
**Мелиан/ Феаноринги:**  
Мой король, о что ты натворил? / Погибнешь ты у черных врат!  
Мой король, о что ты натворил? / Падет во тьму твоя земля!  
Мой король, о что ты натворил? / Твой трон не сможет устоять!

| 

### 15\. Stsena s Feanoringami

**Kelegorm:**  
Tingola doch', poslushay, teryat' nam nechego.  
Ty za svoyey sud'boyu bredesh' doverchivo.  
Vspomni o tom, kem ty rozhdena na etot svet:  
Rod Feanora ili gordets bez imeni? Day otvet.

Net. Lyubov' dvoim prinadlezhit.  
Net. Nikto ne vlasten yey vladet'.  
Ona slepit siyan'yem dnya,  
Moya lyubov' sil'ney menya,  
I ya idu za tem, chto mne prinadlezhit

  
Pust' ne dolg, a serdtse vso reshit.  
V put' menya vedot moya lyubov'.  
Promchalis' gody, slovno chas,  
No ya prosnulas' lish' seychas  
I otvoyuyu to, chto mne prinadlezhit!

 

**Feanoringi:**  
Klyatva dana, i nad nami navisla ten' yeye.  
Chto razlichayesh' ty v temnote? - Padeniye!  
Vse li ravno, kakimi voydem my v letopis'?  
Krepche i krepche v serdtse kholodnom nenavist'!  
V etoy zemle my znali odni lisheniya,  
Tak pochemu dostayetsya drugomu mshcheniye?..  
Chtoby o tom, kto otvazhney nas, letela vest' -  
Krepche i krepche v serdtse kholodom nenavist'!  
Finrod, otnyne ty - nash zaklyatyy vrag.  
Bud' zhe ty proklyat, stoya u chernykh vrat!  
Proklyat za to, chto slovo derzhal sil'neye nas -  
Krepche i krepche v serdtse kholodnom nenavist'!

**  
Tingol:**  
YA slyshu, kak drozhit zemlya,  
Otnyne ty - zaklyatyy vrag...

Lovlyu teney nevernyy shepot... / Pogibnesh' ty u chernykh vrat...  
Pechal'na uchast' korolya,  
Pechal'na uchast' korolya,  
Chto vyzval bedstviya i ropot! / Otnyne ty - zaklyatyy vrag!  
Tvoy tron ne smozhet ustoyat', / Tvoy tron ne smozhet ustoyat'!  
Kogda ispolnitsya proklyat'ye. / Padet vo t'mu tvoya zemlya!  
Pechal'na uchast' korolya,  
Pechal'na uchast' korolya,  
Chto gibnet ot ruki sobrat'yev. / Otnyne ty - zaklyatyy vrag...

  
**Melian/ Feanoringi:**  
Moy korol', o chto ty natvoril? / Pogibnesh' ty u chernykh vrat!  
Moy korol', o chto ty natvoril? / Padet vo t'mu tvoya zemlya!  
Moy korol', o chto ty natvoril? / Tvoy tron ne smozhet ustoyat'!

| 

### 15\. Feanoreans & Luthien

**Celegorm:**  
Thingol’s daughter, listen, we have nothing to lose  
Will you wander trustingly to your doom?  
Think about who you were born to be:  
Choose the race of Fëanor, or this proud Man without a name? Answer.

No. Love belongs to the two of us.  
No. No-one has power over love.  
Love shines as bright as the day,  
My love is stronger than me,  
I shall go after what belongs to me

  
Let the heart decide, not duty  
My love is leading me on my way  
The years have flown like an hour  
But I have woken now at last  
And I’ll win back what belongs to me!

 

**Feanorians:**  
The oath is taken and we are in its shadow  
What do you see in the dark? Downfall!  
What does it matter, how our history is written?  
Harder and harder in our cold hearts grows hate!  
In this land we’ve known hardship,  
How else to get revenge?  
To one braver than us, the news has flown-  
Harder and harder in our cold hearts grows hate!  
Finrod, from now on thou art our sworn enemy.  
Be thou accursed, as thou standest at the Black Gate!  
Cursed, for your faith has brought us  
Harder and harder our hearts filled with hate!

**  
Thingol & Feanorians**  
I hear the earth tremble,  
from now on - you shall be a sworn enemy.

I hear the faithless shadows whisper... / you will die at the Black Gate...  
It is the king’s sad fate,  
It is the king’s sad fate,  
What brought about this disaster! / Now you shall be a sworn enemy.  
Your throne cannot stand, / Your throne cannot stand!  
When the curse falls. / Your land will fall into darkness!  
It is the king’s sad fate,  
It is the king’s sad fate,  
To die by the hands of the brothers. / You are now a sworn enemy...

  
**Melian/Feanorians :**  
O king, what have you done? You’ll perish at the Black Gate  
O king, what have you done? Your land will fall into darkness  
O king, what have you done? Your throne will not survive  
  
---|---|---  
  
### 16\. Плен.

**Эльфы:**  
От зачарованных оков  
Холод  
Жжёт, как лёд,  
Страшит, как мрак...  
Как опускается на щит  
Молот,  
Нас дробит Враг...

**Саурон:**  
Кто из них признается в ничтожности своей?  
Кто из них сломается под тяжестью цепей?  
Много знаю пленников, но не было стальных.  
Очередь последняя - у первого из них...

**Эльфы:**  
Хранил надежду наш народ  
В горе  
В дни, когда сквозь лёд  
Мы шли за клятвою, с бедой споря,  
Сквозь снег,  
Вперёд...  
Но дважды нам не перейти  
Море  
Ни вплавь, ни вброд...

**Саурон:**  
Смутную тревогу мне внушает тот герой,  
Что на песнях силы вздумал мериться со мной.  
Думаю, что мало будет толку с остальных -  
Но умрёт последним первый воин среди них!

 Эльфы:  
Как беспощадная стрела в горло  
Рвёт слог, рвёт нить...

**Финрод:**  
Когда-то был я королем гордым,  
Кем теперь слыть,  
Когда останусь в пустоте чёрной?..

**Саурон:**  
Много ль надо храбрости, чтоб встретить смертный час?  
С каждым из соратников умрет он много раз.  
Будет каждой смерти он свидетель и вина -  
Такова для дерзости достойная цена!

  
**Финрод:**  
Цена, чтобы стоять у трона Дня,  
Не ведая скорбей и расставаний...  
Прошу тебя, пусти вперёд меня -  
Свидетеля чужих обетований.

  **Берен:**  
Наверное, был проклят мой удел.  
Прости, что я о том не ведал прежде...

**Финрод:**  
Не в том беда, что был слишком смел,  
А в том беда, что ты лишён надежды.

| 

### 16\. Plen.

**El'fy:**  
Ot zacharovannykh okov  
Kholod  
Zhzhot, kak lyod,  
Strashit, kak mrak...  
Kak opuskayetsya na shchit  
Molot,  
Nas drobit Vrag...

**Sauron:**  
Kto iz nikh priznayetsya v nichtozhnosti svoyey?  
Kto iz nikh slomayetsya pod tyazhest'yu tsepey?  
Mnogo znayu plennikov, no ne bylo stal'nykh.  
Ochered' poslednyaya - u pervogo iz nikh...

**El'fy:**  
Khranil nadezhdu nash narod  
V gore  
V dni, kogda skvoz' lyod  
My shli za klyatvoyu, s bedoy sporya,  
Skvoz' sneg,  
Vperod...  
No dvazhdy nam ne pereyti  
More  
Ni vplav', ni vbrod...

Sauron:  
Smutnuyu trevogu mne vnushayet tot geroy,  
Chto na pesnyakh sily vzdumal merit'sya so mnoy.  
Dumayu, chto malo budet tolku s ostal'nykh -  
No umryot poslednim pervyy voin sredi nikh!

  
**El'fy:**  
Kak besposhchadnaya strela v gorlo  
Rvyot slog, rvyot nit'...

**Finrod** :  
Kogda-to byl ya korolem gordym,  
Kem teper' slyt',  
Kogda ostanus' v pustote chornoy?..

**Sauron:**  
Mnogo l' nado khrabrosti, chtob vstretit' smertnyy chas?  
S kazhdym iz soratnikov umret on mnogo raz.  
Budet kazhdoy smerti on svidetel' i vina -  
Takova dlya derzosti dostoynaya tsena!

**Finrod:**  
Tsena, chtoby stoyat' u trona Dnya,  
Ne vedaya skorbey i rasstavaniy...  
Proshu tebya, pusti vpered menya -  
Svidetelya chuzhikh obetovaniy.

  
**Beren:**  
Navernoye, byl proklyat moy udel.  
Prosti, chto ya o tom ne vedal prezhde...

**Finrod:**  
Ne v tom beda, chto byl slishkom smel,  
A v tom beda, chto ty lishon nadezhdy.

| 

### 16\. Captivity

**Elves:**  
In enchanted shackles  
The cold  
Burns like ice,  
Fearsome, as darkness...  
Breaking our shield  
Like a hammer  
The Enemy crushes us...

**Sauron:**  
Which of them will accept that they are weakling slaves?  
Which of them will break, crushed beneath the chains?  
I have imprisoned many, but none were made of steel.  
Keep their leader last of all, till all the rest are slain...  
  
**Elves:**  
Our people kept their hopes  
high  
In the days when through the ice  
We followed our oath, fighting our grief  
Through the snow,  
Onward...  
We cannot twice pass across  
the sea  
No ship, no ford...

**Sauron:**  
This hero troubles me with feelings of unease,  
How dare he challenge me with songs of power?  
I believe the others have no great power to boast-  
But the last that I will kill shall be the leader of them all!

  
**Elves:**  
Like a brutal arrow in the throat  
Cuts off words, breaks our thread..  
.  
**Finrod:**  
Once I was king of a proud people,  
What now shall I call myself,  
As I lie trapped here in the darkness?

**Sauron:**  
How much courage do you need to face the hour of death?  
With each of his companions he will die many times.  
To every death he will be both the witness and the cause -  
Such is the well-earned price of his cursed insolence!

**Finrod:**  
The price of facing the Throne of Day,  
Unaware of the sorrows and the partings...  
I beg you, let me take your place -  
As witness to another’s promise.

  
**Beren:**  
Surely, my destiny must be accursed,  
Forgive me that I did not know before...

**Finrod:**  
The problem’s not that you were so bold,  
The problem is that you have lost your hope.  
  
---|---|---  
  
### 17\. Последняя баллада Финрода (Истина).

Летящая стрела  
Сверкала опереньем...  
Чья грудь её ждала?  
Кто ведал направленье?  
Чья легкая рука  
ее сквозь облака  
могла направить к цели?  
Что стрелок шепнуть успел,  
когда он взял прицел,  
и тетива запела?

Ты над отчаяньем взлетишь, звеня,  
Стрелой разгонишь сумрак, Истина!  
Переступаю твой порог в краю теней -  
Но ты сильнее смерти и судьбы сильней!

 Забыв свой дом и род,  
Забыв про свой покой,  
Я слышал голос твой  
Над каменной грядой.  
Здесь, заброшенный в снега,  
Для каждого слуга,  
Путем, что был неведом,  
Я шёл к тебе одной,  
Чтобы узнать о том,  
Каким горят огнем  
Глаза Идущих Следом!  
Загадки птичьих стай  
Мне отданы в наследство,  
Но главная из тайн -  
Секрет людского сердца.  
В нем стучит слепая смерть,  
Ее не одолеть  
И с ней не примириться,  
Но в один слепящий миг  
Лишь тот его постиг,  
Кто перед ним склонился!

В пыли сияет золотая взвесь,  
Горят закатом корабли небес,  
Горят во мраке грани проклятых камней,  
Но есть огонь, что светит ярче и сильней.

  
Не закрывай дверей, бери меня,  
Пока тебя я знаю, Истина!  
Исполнив замысел, не зная о цене,  
Благодарю за то, что ты открылась мнe!

| 

### 17\. Poslednyaya ballada Finroda (Istina).

Letyashchaya strela  
Sverkala operen'yem...  
CH'ya grud' yeyo zhdala?  
Kto vedal napravlen'ye?  
CH'ya legkaya ruka  
yeye skvoz' oblaka  
mogla napravit' k tseli?  
Chto strelok shepnut' uspel,  
kogda on vzyal pritsel,  
i tetiva zapela?

Ty nad otchayan'yem vzletish', zvenya,  
Streloy razgonish' sumrak, Istina!  
Perestupayu tvoy porog v krayu teney -  
No ty sil'neye smerti i sud'by sil'ney!

Zabyv svoy dom i rod,  
Zabyv pro svoy pokoy,  
YA slyshal golos tvoy  
Nad kamennoy gryadoy.  
Zdes', zabroshennyy v snega,  
Dlya kazhdogo sluga,  
Putem, chto byl nevedom,  
YA shyol k tebe odnoy,  
Chtoby uznat' o tom,  
Kakim goryat ognem  
Glaza Idushchikh Sledom!  
Zagadki ptich'ikh stay  
Mne otdany v nasledstvo,  
No glavnaya iz tayn -  
Sekret lyudskogo serdtsa.  
V nem stuchit slepaya smert',  
Yeye ne odolet'  
I s ney ne primirit'sya,  
No v odin slepyashchiy mig  
Lish' tot yego postig,  
Kto pered nim sklonilsya!

V pyli siyayet zolotaya vzves',  
Goryat zakatom korabli nebes,  
Goryat vo mrake grani proklyatykh kamney,  
No yest' ogon', chto svetit yarche i sil'ney.

Ne zakryvay dverey, beri menya,  
Poka tebya ya znayu, Istina!  
Ispolniv zamysel, ne znaya o tsene,  
Blagodaryu za to, chto ty otkrylas' mne!

| 

### 17\. Last Ballad of Finrod (Truth)

Arrow in flight  
feathers gleaming...  
what was the arrow’s mark?  
Who knew its course?  
Whose subtle hand  
through the clouds  
sped it to the target?  
What whispered the archer  
when he took aim  
and the bowstring sang?

Truth, over despair thou flyest, singing,  
Pierce the shadows like an arrow!  
I cross thy threshold out of the dark  
But thou art stronger than death, stronger than Fate!

Forgetting home and kin,  
forgetting my peace  
I heard thy voice call  
across the ridge of stones.  
Here, abandoned in the snow  
servant to anyone  
My path unknown  
I go to thee  
To discover  
how light shines  
in the eyes of the Aftercomers  
The riddles of bird-flocks  
were given me as a gift  
but the greatest mystery  
is the secret of the human heart  
There, blind death beats  
It cannot be overpowered,  
cannot be appeased,  
But in one blinding moment  
he who obeys his heart  
understands!

Golden dust is shining in the air  
Sky-ships burn in the sunset  
In the dark the cursed Jewels blaze,  
But there is a fire that shines brighter yet.

Do not close the gates, take me,  
Now at last I know thee, Truth!  
Fulfilling the design, unaware of the price  
My thanks, Truth, made known at last to me!  
  
---|---|---  
  
### 18\. Поединок Лутиэн с Сауроном.

**Лутиэн:**  
Что мне решётки и замки, если  
Жив любимый?  
Что мне тяжёлые шаги  
Властелина Тьмы?  
Пусть  
Он выйдет из ворот своей тюрьмы!

  
Мне больше нечего терять, если  
Мёртв любимый.  
Я променяла б целый мир  
На один лишь день.  
Пусть  
Моя судьба решится здесь, теперь...

**Саурон:**  
Знай же -  
Здесь любая тварь передо мной склонится ниц.  
Здесь мое могущество не ведает границ.

**Лутиэн:**  
Ты боишься выйти из ворот тюрьмы!  
Знай же -  
Там звенят весенние ветра,  
Там росою полнится трава,  
И предрассветный соловей  
Поёт о том...

   
**Саурон:**  
...что потеряете вы всё, что вам дано!

   
**Лутиэн:**  
Мне больше нечего терять, когда любимый не со мной.

**Саурон:**  
Но песню Сотворения уже не изменить!  
Слишком далеко и слишком страшно вьется нить!

**Лутиэн:**  
Мне нити судеб не видны,  
Но у ворот твоей тюрьмы  
Прошу - отдай мне то, что мне принадлежит!

**Саурон:**  
Силой в этом мире обладает только тот...

**Вместе:**  
Силой обладает только тот...

**Лутиэн:**  
...Кто умеет верным быть и ждёт,  
Когда любовь, как луч весны,  
Развеет тягостные сны...

**  
Саурон:**  
Но квэнди - лишь прислуга ими проклятых господ!  
Квэнди - лишь прислуга для господ!  
Игры в свет и тьму таким, как вы, не по плечу,  
Игры в свет и тьму не по плечу!..

**Лутиэн:**  
Пусть рухнут в бездну тьма и свет,  
Любовь - единственный обет!

**Саурон:**  
Я волен сделать с вами все, что захочу!!!

**Лутиэн:**  
Знай - любовь даёт мне жажду жить,  
Знай - и даст мне силы умереть.  
И даже там, в краю теней,  
Я у того, кто всех сильней,  
Возьму обратно то, что мне принадлежит.

**Саурон:**  
Но игры в свет и тьму?!..

Лутиэн:  
Знай - любовь умеет долго ждать,  
Знай - любовь умеет побеждать.  
Пусть рухнут в бездну тьма и свет,  
Она - единственный обет,  
Она - закон для тех, кто ей принадлежит!

**Саурон:**  
Но страшно вьется нить!..

**Лутиэн:**  
Знай - теперь она тебя сильней.  
Знай - ничто не властно перед ней!  
Она растопит чары льда  
И, словно вешняя вода,  
Разрушит стены и сорвет замки с дверей!

**Берен:**  
Пусть звенят ветра, как сталь оков.  
В путь меня вела моя любовь.  
И стоит горестей и бед,  
Любых сражений и побед  
Одна единственная битва - за любовь.

| 

### **18\. Poyedinok Lutien s Sauronom.**

**Lutien:**  
Chto mne reshyotki i zamki, yesli  
Zhiv lyubimyy?  
Chto mne tyazholyye shagi  
Vlastelina T'my?  
Pust'  
On vyydet iz vorot svoyey tyur'my!

Mne bol'she nechego teryat', yesli  
Myortv lyubimyy.  
YA promenyala b tselyy mir  
Na odin lish' den'.  
Pust'  
Moya sud'ba reshitsya zdes', teper'...

**Sauron:**  
Znay zhe -  
Zdes' lyubaya tvar' peredo mnoy sklonitsya nits.  
Zdes' moye mogushchestvo ne vedayet granits.

**Lutien:**  
Ty boish'sya vyyti iz vorot tyur'my!  
Znay zhe -  
Tam zvenyat vesenniye vetra,  
Tam rosoyu polnitsya trava,  
I predrassvetnyy solovey  
Poyot o tom...

  
**Sauron:**  
...chto poteryayete vy vsyo, chto vam dano!

  
**Lutien:**  
Mne bol'she nechego teryat', kogda lyubimyy ne so mnoy.

**Sauron:**  
No pesnyu Sotvoreniya uzhe ne izmenit'!  
Slishkom daleko i slishkom strashno v'yetsya nit'!

**Lutien:**  
Mne niti sudeb ne vidny,  
No u vorot tvoyey tyur'my  
Proshu - otday mne to, chto mne prinadlezhit!

**Sauron:**  
Siloy v etom mire obladayet tol'ko tot...

**Vmeste:**  
Siloy obladayet tol'ko tot...

**Lutien:**  
...Kto umeyet vernym byt' i zhdyot,  
Kogda lyubov', kak luch vesny,  
Razveyet tyagostnyye sny...

  
**Sauron:**  
No kvendi - lish' prisluga imi proklyatykh gospod!  
Kvendi - lish' prisluga dlya gospod!  
Igry v svet i t'mu takim, kak vy, ne po plechu,  
Igry v svet i t'mu ne po plechu!..

**Lutien:**  
Pust' rukhnut v bezdnu t'ma i svet,  
Lyubov' - yedinstvennyy obet!

**Sauron:**  
YA volen sdelat' s vami vse, chto zakhochu!!!

**Lutien:**  
Znay - lyubov' dayot mne zhazhdu zhit',  
Znay - i dast mne sily umeret'.  
I dazhe tam, v krayu teney,  
YA u togo, kto vsekh sil'ney,  
Voz'mu obratno to, chto mne prinadlezhit.

**Sauron:**  
No igry v svet i t'mu?!..

**Lutien:**  
Znay - lyubov' umeyet dolgo zhdat',  
Znay - lyubov' umeyet pobezhdat'.  
Pust' rukhnut v bezdnu t'ma i svet,  
Ona - yedinstvennyy obet,  
Ona - zakon dlya tekh, kto yey prinadlezhit!

**Sauron:**  
No strashno v'yetsya nit'!..

Lutien:  
Znay - teper' ona tebya sil'ney.  
Znay - nichto ne vlastno pered ney!  
Ona rastopit chary l'da  
I, slovno veshnyaya voda,  
Razrushit steny i sorvet zamki s dverey!

  **Beren:**  
Pust' zvenyat vetra, kak stal' okov.  
V put' menya vela moya lyubov'.  
I stoit gorestey i bed,  
Lyubykh srazheniy i pobed  
Odna yedinstvennaya bitva - za lyubov'.

| 

### **18\. Luthien’s Duel with Sauron**

**Luthien:**  
What do I care for bars and locks, if my  
love still lives?  
What care I for the heavy steps  
of the Lord of Darkness?  
Let him  
come forth from his prison

I have nothing more to lose, if  
my love dies.  
I have exchanged the whole world  
for only one day.  
Let...  
my fate be decided here and now...

**Sauron:**  
Know -  
here all things bow down before me.  
Here, my power knows no boundaries.

**Luthien:**  
Do you fear to leave your prison gates?  
Know that-  
There, beyond your walls the spring wind blows  
There, the morning dew stars the grass  
And the nightingale at dawn  
sings...

  
**Sauron:**  
...That you will lose all you have been given!

  
**Luthien:**  
But I have nothing more to lose, for my beloved is not here.

**Sauron:**  
The Song of Creation can no longer be altered:  
The thread is too far woven, pattern forever faulted!

**Luthien:**  
I cannot see the threads of fate  
But here I stand at your dark gates  
I beseech you - give me back what belongs to me!

**Sauron:**  
There is only one power in this world...

**Together:**  
There is only one power in this world...

**Luthien:**  
Who knows how to wait faithfully  
Until love comes like spring sunshine  
To banish evil dreams...

   
**Sauron:**  
But the Quendi are naught but servants of masters that they curse!  
Quendi - nothing but servants for lords!  
Things like you can’t play the games of darkness and of light,  
You can’t have the power to play the games!

**Luthien:**  
Let him fall back into the dark abyss,  
Love is the only vow that counts!

**Sauron:**  
I can do anything I want with you!

**Luthien:**  
Learn - love gives me a thirst to live,  
Learn - that it gives me strength to die.  
And even there in the land of shadows,  
From the one who is mightiest of all  
I will take back what belongs to me.

**Sauron:**  
But the games of light and darkness...

**Luthien:**  
Know - that love knows how to wait,  
Know - that love knows how to win.  
Let him fall back into the dark abyss,  
Love is the only vow that counts!  
The only law, for we who belong to love!

**Sauron :**  
But the dark thread of fate...

**Luthien:**  
Know - that love is stronger than you  
Know - that naught shall bar her way!  
Love will melt the spell of ice  
And like the flood released in spring  
will break the wall, will open all doors!

  **Beren:**  
Let the wind howl through chains!  
This path led me to my love.  
It was worth sorrow and misery  
Worth more than battle, more than grief  
One single victory - won for love!  
  
---|---|---  
  
### 19\. Финал.

**Галадриэль:**  
В час, когда вечерняя тень  
В сумраке теряет свой след,  
Я не вижу каменных стен,  
Зная, что тебя больше нет.

  
Ты скажи мне, сердце, скажи,  
Отчего ты плачешь о нем?  
Где он спит погибельным сном?  
Отчего ушел в закат  
Мой любимый брат,  
Всё простивший брат?

Знал ли от последний ответ  
В страшном поединке с судьбой?  
Что оставил он за собой  
В мире, где его больше нет?

Древнюю клятву, что губит идущих за ней.  
Древнюю славу и доблесть былых королей  
Древнюю гордость, живущую в тех,  
кто не видит скорбей и преград -  
Но время сильней.  
Не правда ли, брат?  
Дороги назад  
Не будет отныне:

  
Нам - причал небесных кораблей,  
Вам - встречать грядущую зарю,  
Где крепче стали и оков,  
Сильнее клятв и выше слов  
Один единственный закон - сама любовь.

Нам - морские брызги на ветру,  
Вам - любовь, огромная, как мир.  
И если этот мир таков,  
Что в нем закон сама любовь -  
Мы были только предисловием к нему.

**Все:**  
Нам - ушедших парусников тень,  
Вам - звенящий травами апрель.  
И если этот мир таков,  
Что в нем закон сама любовь -  
Мы лишь рассвет, а вы - горящий солнцем день.

  
Нам - стоять на страже ваших снов,  
Вам - пройти насквозь огромный мир.  
И даже там, в краю теней,  
Вы у того, кто всех сильней,  
Возьмете свой последний Дар - саму любовь.

 

 

Галадриэль надевает плащ. Саурон закрывает занавес.  
Конец.

| 

### 19\. Final.

**Galadriel':**  
V chas, kogda vechernyaya ten'  
V sumrake teryayet svoy sled,  
YA ne vizhu kamennykh sten,  
Znaya, chto tebya bol'she net.

Ty skazhi mne, serdtse, skazhi,  
Otchego ty plachesh' o nem?  
Gde on spit pogibel'nym snom?  
Otchego ushel v zakat  
Moy lyubimyy brat,  
Vsyo prostivshiy brat?

Znal li ot posledniy otvet  
V strashnom poyedinke s sud'boy?  
Chto ostavil on za soboy  
V mire, gde yego bol'she net?

Drevnyuyu klyatvu, chto gubit idushchikh za ney.  
Drevnyuyu slavu i doblest' bylykh koroley.  
Drevnyuyu gordost', zhivushchuyu v tekh,  
kto ne vidit skorbey i pregrad -  
No vremya sil'ney.  
Ne pravda li, brat?  
Dorogi nazad  
Ne budet otnyne:

  
Nam - prichal nebesnykh korabley,  
Vam - vstrechat' gryadushchuyu zaryu,  
Gde krepche stali i okov,  
Sil'neye klyatv i vyshe slov  
Odin yedinstvennyy zakon - sama lyubov'.

Nam - morskiye bryzgi na vetru,  
Vam - lyubov', ogromnaya, kak mir.  
I yesli etot mir takov,  
Chto v nem zakon sama lyubov' -  
My byli tol'ko predisloviyem k nemu.

  
**Vse:**  
Nam - ushedshikh parusnikov ten',  
Vam - zvenyashchiy travami aprel'.  
I yesli etot mir takov,  
Chto v nem zakon sama lyubov' -  
My lish' rassvet, a vy - goryashchiy solntsem den'.

  
Nam - stoyat' na strazhe vashikh snov,  
Vam - proyti naskvoz' ogromnyy mir.  
I dazhe tam, v krayu teney,  
Vy u togo, kto vsekh sil'ney,  
Voz'mete svoy posledniy Dar - samu lyubov'.

 

 

Galadriel' nadevayet plashch. Sauron zakryvayet zanaves.

| 

### 19\. Finale

**Galadriel:**  
At nightfall in the long shadows  
when dusk hides the marks,  
I do not see the walls of stone,  
Knowing, that you are no more.

Tell me, my heart, tell me,  
Why must I weep for him?  
Where does he sleep his fatal sleep?  
Why did he pass into the sunset?  
My beloved brother,  
My all-forgiven brother?

Did he know what was that last reply  
In that fearful fight with fate?  
What has he left to us  
In a world where he is no more?

Ancient oath that destroys all who obey it.  
Ancient valour and glory of the kings of old.  
Ancient pride that dwells in those who  
don’t recognise grief, will not stop-  
But time is strongest.  
Is it not, brother?  
There is no way back  
From this hour on.

  
For us - the Havens in the West  
For you - dawn rises in the sky,  
Where stronger than steel chains  
Stronger than vows, beyond all words  
There is a single law - love itself.

For us - there is sea spray in the wind,  
For you - love great as all the world.  
And if this world is truly such  
that all is ruled by love -  
We were only the foreword to the tale.

  
**All:**  
We - are gone, like shadows of memory,  
You - grow in our place like April grass.  
And if this world is truly such  
that all is ruled by love -  
We were the dawn, you are the midday sun.

  
We - stand guard upon your dreams  
You - must go on through this wide world.  
Even when the shadows fall  
From the mightiest of all,  
Take your last great gift - love itself.

 

 

(Galadriel pulls her hood over her head. Sauron pulls the curtain closed. )  
  
---|---|---


End file.
